Serpentarde - II
by Lelouchka
Summary: Tout va pour le mieux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a accepté ma démission sans conditions, et la je suis en vacances, au soleil, avec tous mes amis, la vie est merveilleuse Non, je déconne, je suis une prisonnière, veuve et enceinte, de l'Ordre du Phénix, avec l'horripilante compagnie Black & Potter... Franchement ils auraient pu mourir. Vie de merde !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre Un

 _22 février 1981_

Je viens d'atterrir dans une rue du Londres sorcier, alertée par ma brûlure au poignet. Le bracelet s'est mis à chauffer et j'ai compris. Ils étaient en danger de mort. Ce bracelet magique que nous portons tous les trois, ce bracelet qui nous préviens si l'un d'entre nous a besoin d'aide. Normalement c'était pour mon accouchement, mais là, c'est pour quelque chose d'horrible qu'il me brûle. Je le touche et je transplane. Je viens d'arriver à quelques mètres d'un rassemblement d'aurors. Je ne m'approche pas plus prêt, c'est trop risqué. Je sens mon cœur battre bien trop vite, je garde les yeux grands ouverts, si je bats une fois des paupières je vais pleurer. Le bracelet est maintenant glacé, et cela me fait beaucoup plus mal que quand il brûlait… Je serre les dents et me cache dans une ruelle adjacente, et un froid glacial m'envahit, ils sont morts, je le sais, je le sens. Je manque de m'effondrer quand je vois passer leurs corps dans des brancards, un passant me demande si ça va, d'un informulé je l'envoie contre le mur. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Retenant mes larmes je transplane chez moi. Je rentre dans la chambre vide, les draps du lit sont froids, et ils ne seront plus jamais chauds. Je m'effondre dans ce lit, inspirant à plein nez l'odeur qu'ils ont laissé, elle n'est plus aussi forte qu'avant. Comme un mur, la réalité me frappe. Ils sont morts, et je suis seule. Evan et mon cher William sont morts. Ils sont morts et moi je reste seule et enceinte. Je pleure sans m'en rendre compte, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans un océan de tristesse, dans des draps froids, dans le vide qui m'assaille.

Je voudrais ne jamais me réveiller, mais la douleur m'en empêche. Mon bras est en feu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous appelle, mais je ne répondrais pas à l'appel, je ne réponds plus à l'appel depuis quelques temps.

Je n'ai plus de force, plus d'envie. La douleur est telle que je pleure encore, ou peut-être est-ce la tristesse. Je crois qu'elle me fait encore plus mal que la douleur. J'ai quand même pris une décision, je vais aller à la morgue, leur dire en revoir. Je me lève sans envie et m'habille. Je me maquille même, j'essaie de me faire belle pour eux, mais avec mes cernes et mes yeux rouges, cela semble impossible.

Je me rends au Ministère par cheminée, ma capuche rabattue sur la tête, je ne veux pas qu'on me reconnaisse, il y a trop de Mangemorts infiltrés au Ministère, même s'ils doivent être aux pieds du Seigneur à ce moment-là, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Je m'inquiète moins des Aurors, on se bat avec notre cagoule.

Je calque mon pas sur celui des autres, je suis devenue très douée pour passer inaperçu, une de mes principales missions chez les Mangemorts était l'infiltration. J'arrive rapidement à la morgue, je sors ma baguette et jette un _Impero_ à la secrétaire, qui me laisse entrer avec ses yeux vides. Je stupéfixe le magicomage légiste ainsi que ses deux assistants. J'ouvre tous les tiroirs, tombant sur des corps affreusement mutilés, mais cela ne me choque plus maintenant. Finalement je les trouve, ils sont beaux, c'est comme s'ils dormaient, les Aurors ne les ont pas abîmés, sans doute un Avada Kedavra. Ils sont encore habillés et je récupère les bracelets en les embrassant tendrement. Mes larmes tombent sur leurs corps froid et je les serre contre moi en sanglotant, pour la toute dernière fois. Mais le temps presse et je referme à regret les tiroirs. Je me dépêche de trouver le formulaire de leur enterrement. Je falsifie les papiers pour qu'ils soient enterrés ensembles, une seule tombe pour deux Mangemorts, je pense au budget du Ministère moi, ils devraient me remercier. Un gloussement s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Je change aussi l'adresse du cimetière pour celui où mon enterrement est déjà prévu. Il n'y aura ni cérémonie, ni pierres tombales, les Mangemorts ne le méritent pas, nous sommes des monstres après tout. Je pointe ma baguette contre les médecins et leur efface la mémoire, on est jamais trop prudent.

Je retourne chez moi, dans cet appartement triste et froid. Je m'allonge tristement sur mon lit. Je ne peux même plus pleurer, je n'ai plus de larmes en moi. Pourtant je dois m'hydrater, c'est important pour les enfants. Si je ne les avais pas, je me suiciderais, remarque je pourrais quand même… Quel avenir pour des enfants de Mangemorts ?

Aucun. Même si les Mangemorts gagnent, je n'aurai pas ma place du côté des vainqueurs, je les ais reniés. Ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil maintenant qu'ils sont morts.

La journée passe beaucoup trop lentement, je ne fais que dormir, pleurer et me réveiller en sursaut à cause de la douleur à mon bras. Je me rappelle quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a appris que j'étais enceinte, il a essayé de les tuer, par pur plaisir. Je dois mon salut à une attaque surprise de l'Ordre. C'était il y a deux jours. Et depuis je me cache, Evan et William venait me rejoindre en secret, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été beaucoup occupé ces derniers temps, l'Ordre a repris du poil de la bête, mais il a aussi perdu de nombreux combattants.

La douleur me réveille, elle est pire que ce que je n'ai jamais connu, elle si puissante que je suis incapable de faire autre chose qu'hurler à la mort. La douleur s'arrête bien trop brusquement, c'est bizarre. J'écoute le silence autour de moi, et je ressens une perturbation dans les sorts de protection. Ils sont là ! Je saisis rapidement ma baguette, prête à me défendre, prête à tuer pour survivre. J'envoie un Avada sur la première personne qui ouvre la porte avant de me protéger derrière mon armoire renforcée magiquement. Ils ne sont plus que trois. Je sais qu'ils n'utiliseront pas d'Avada Kedavra, le maître ne veut vivante, pour me torture à sa guise. Et c'est à mon avantage, moi je peux les tuer. Je respire un grand coup et commence la bataille. Je crois reconnaître la voix de Théophraste Nott et la corpulence de Colin Avery. Le troisième doit être une nouvelle recrue, dommage pour lui, il vient de mourir, après m'avoir frappé sans mesure. Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à tuer mes amis, et eux non plus apparemment, vu que leurs Doloris, ne me font pas assez mal. Je vois les meubles exploser les uns après les autres, et je sens une montée d'adrénaline qui me redonne suffisamment de force pour les envoyer au tapis. Seulement quelques secondes mais c'est suffisant pour que je me précipite dans la cheminée et disparaisse dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

Je me retrouve dans mon ancien appartement, j'aurai pu aller chez Queenie ou Zoey, mais je ne veux pas les mettre en danger. Je me précipite dans la rue, transplane dans un village du Pays de Galles où j'ai passé des vacances il y a longtemps. Pour rentrer dans le premier hôtel que je vois.

Je n'ai même pas de vêtements de rechange. Qu'importe, de toute manière il y a plus important. Je m'effondre sur mon lit et m'endors en pleurant.

Quand je me réveille, le jour se lève, et un hibou m'apporte La Gazette du Sorcier. La Une brise mes dernières barrières.

 _MASSACRE DE LA FAMILLE YAXLEY PAR LES MANGEMORTS, LE FILS SEUL SURVIVANT._

 _Ce meurtre est arrivé hier dans la nuit, ce sont des moldus qui ont aperçu de la fumée sur la colline où était le Manoir Yaxley. Ils ont appelés des pompiers (des moldus spécialistes des incendies). Ils sont arrivés en même temps que les Aurors qui leur ont pris l'affaire. Les corps semblent avoir été gravement mutilés, même si cela est difficile à dire à partir de restes carbonisés. Trois corps ont été retrouvés, nous supposons que ce sont Aliénor et Harold Yaxley, ainsi que leur fille, Michelle Yaxley. Cette dernière n'avait que vingt ans. Son frère se dit ''dévasté et anéanti'', il se dit ''déterminé à lutter avec encore plus de force contre les Mangemorts.'' En effet, la marque des Ténèbres flottait autour de la maison. Nous adressons toutes nos condoléances aux amis et aux proches. Les Aurors ne veulent pas s'exprimer._

Je jette au loin le journal, de toute manière je n'arrivais plus à lire à travers mes larmes. Le reste de l'article est composé de photos et des hauts faits de mon père. Je vois mon frère qui pleure, enfin qui fait semblant, il est fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, même s'il ne porte pas la marque. Je me demande qui est le troisième corps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit savoir que je ne suis pas morte... Il est bien trop puissant. Et si c'est le cas je suis en danger, enfin comme depuis deux jours. Je dois réfléchir à un plan pour m'en sortir, mais pas tout de suite, je veux encore m'apitoyer sur mon sort avant de lutter pour ma survie.

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je dois me mettre en sécurité, ils me retrouveront qu'importe où je sois. Je ne peux même pas quitter le pays, le Ministère est aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres et je serais tué avant de passer la frontière. Je dois aller dans un endroit extrêmement protégé. Soudain, un souvenir diffus m'envahit, je me rappelle de ce que nous avait dit Dumbledore : '' _Poudlard pourra toujours vous accueillir''_.


	2. Chapter 2

C'est évident, je dois aller à Poudlard. Et vite, avant de changer d'avis. Je transplane aussitôt à Pré-au-Lard, entre deux poubelles. Je m'autorise à respirer à nouveau, je grimace en sentant la douleur à mon bras plus celle de mon épaule. Je porte ma main à mon épaule et je serre les dents en reconnaissant la texture et l'odeur du sang. Je marmonne un sort pour faire un bandage, et je nettoie le sang par terre, il ne faudrait pas qu'on puisse me suivre au sang. On n'est jamais trop prudent. En passant devant une vitrine je vois mon reflet et j'en reste quelques secondes stupéfaite. Je suis horrible, j'ai les yeux rouges et bouffis et mon maquillage a coulé. Mes cheveux sont pires que ceux de Potter, oui il reste ma référence capillaire, et collés par le sang. J'ai de nombreux bleus et marque sur le visage et sur le corps si j'en crois mes douleurs. Mes vêtements sont tachés de sang, tout comme mes mains qui sont poisseuses. J'ai l'impression de revenir d'une mission confié par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et un léger sourire naît sur mes lèvres, il ne me manque plus que la tenue et la cagoule. J'entends un craquement et je pointe ma baguette en murmurant un sortilège de Stupéfixion, sur l'homme qui me regardait avec effroi, avant de lui effacer la mémoire. J'aurai pu le tuer mais les morts ne passent pas inaperçu. Sauf si on les dissout, mais là je n'ai pas le temps.

Je me dépêche d'aller là où se trouve un des passages secrets qui mènent à Poudlard. Je connais le village par cœur, on a passé de nombreuses nuits à écumer les rues totalement bourrés quand on était élèves à Poudlard. Je sais que je me rends dans un nid d'espions de l'Ordre, mais entre eux et les Mangemorts, le choix est vite fait. Je sais qu'eux, ils ne tueront pas une femme enceinte, même si elle est marquée.

Je pousse quelques pierres sur le mur contre lequel j'ai atterri, et un passage secret s'ouvre. Je souris en me faufilant dans le couloir sombre, c'était toujours par-là qu'on passait et mes souvenirs m'étreignent violemment le cœur. Je lutte contre les larmes tout en refermant le passage derrière moi et détruit le plafond du couloir, provoquant ainsi un éboulement. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Je connais le chemin par cœur, et malgré mes larmes, je le traverse sans peine. Enfin, jusqu'à ce je heurte un mur transparent.

« Bordel de merde ! Putain de boucliers-protections ! » Je peste en essayant de faire marcher mon cerveau.

Je cherche dans ma mémoire des sorts de magie noire qui pourraient m'aider et les essayent tous. Il y en a un qui marche et crée un tout petit trou que je m'empresse d'agrandir à mains nus. Je ne veux pas mourir dans ce passage sombre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, à gratter et à écarter le bouclier, mais je soupire de soulagement quand le trou est suffisamment grand pour me laisser passer, heureusement que je ne suis pas grosse. Je reste quelques instants derrière le miroir du quatrième étage, je ne sais plus trop quoi faire maintenant. Je pourrais peut-être compter sur la magnanimité de Dumbledore. Je sais qu'il fait partie de l'Ordre au nom de piaf, je peux peut-être troquer ma sécurité contre des informations. Je prends une grande inspiration et je pousse doucement le miroir.

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, je me retrouve projeté contre le mur, et j'entends clairement un craquement quand je retombe sur ma jambe. Je lève les yeux et mon regard croise celui bleu du directeur de Poudlard. Je range aussitôt ma baguette et lève les mains, pour montrer que je ne suis pas armée. Je ne suis pas suicidaire au point de vouloir me battre contre le mec qui a battu Grindelwald et dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres à peur. Voyant qu'il ne me lancera pas d'autres sorts, je marmonne un sortilège pour me faire une attèle, c'est la base chez les Mangemorts d'apprendre à se soigner sans baguette, après apprendre à tuer sans baguette. Je me relève difficilement et j'affronte son regard, essayant d'y exprimer toute ma douleur et ma tristesse. Je ne sais pas si l'apitoiement marche sur le directeur, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Il a l'air de réfléchir à ce que je fais ici. Soudain je réalise qu'il ne sait pas que je suis Mangemort, nous portons des masques et je ne parle jamais lors des batailles, de peur qu'on me reconnaisse. Je pense qu'il doit s'en douter, mais il ne peut pas être sûr. Concentrée sur la douleur qui transperce chaque partie de mon corps, je ne le vois pas lever sa baguette. Je me rappelle juste de tomber sur quelque chose de moelleux avant de perdre conscience.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, tout est trop blanc, mais je me force à garder les yeux ouverts, je reconnais le visage concentré de Pomfresh et je me sens mieux. Elle n'a jamais jugé trop sévèrement les élèves, même quand Evan est venu pour une fesse brûlée, plus aucun d'entre nous n'a mis sa baguette dans ses poches arrières… Mais bon, peut-être qu'il en est autre chose avec les Mangemorts marqués. Je ne sais pas si elle a vu la marque sur mon bras, et je ne sais pas si Dumbledore l'a vu. Je regarde autour de moi, mais les rideaux sont fermés.

« Le directeur n'est pas là, je n'allais pas vous examiner devant lui. Je vous ai juste lancés quelques sorts de diagnostic et de guérison rapide. J'attendais que vous soyez réveillée pour vous examiner physiquement. Et, je ne sais pas si vous le saviez, mais vous êtes enceinte, d'un peu moins d'un mois. »

« Je sais. Des jumeaux. Pouvez-vous ne rien dire je vous prie ? Le secret patient-médicomage… » Je chuchote précipitamment.

Elle me regarde les yeux plissés, l'air de réfléchir à ma demande. Je ne veux pas que les gens sachent, de toute manière ils le découvriront bien assez tôt, quand mon ventre sera énorme.

« Bien sûr Mademoiselle. Les bébés sont en pleine forme. »

Je soupire de soulagement et je me sens sourire. Mon sourire s'étend et je finis par rigoler, un rire nerveux, un rire d'épuisement, un rire triste, un rire joyeux. Je cesse de rire dès que la voix du directeur retentit, accompagnée de celle de la directrice de Gryffondor. Je fronce les sourcils, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait là. Je regarde à nouveau Pomfresh mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle pense de moi.

« Le directeur m'a demandé de ne rien vous donner qui vous fasse dormir. Je vous ai donc donnés des potions de soins, des potions calmantes et des potions régénératrices. Je pense qu'il veut vous poser des questions. Soyer rassurée, vous ne quitterez pas l'infirmerie tant que vous n'aurez pas dormi. »

Je réponds faiblement à son sourire, elle ne doit pas savoir que je suis marquée, sinon elle ne serait pas aussi gentille. Elle appelle le directeur et automatiquement je baisse les yeux. Maintenant que je suis là, j'ai peur et je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai beau m'assurer qu'ils sont trop gentils pour torturer et maltraiter une femme enceinte, je suis prête à leur dire pour éviter de souffrir, le doute me serre quand même le cœur.

« Mademoiselle Yaxley. » Fait la voix trop calme du directeur. Je me force à le regarder dans les yeux, ils sont un mélange de colère, de pitié et d'incompréhension. Cela me redonne de la force et je me redresse, de ma posture la plus hautaine, je suis prête à l'affronter, j'ai survécu à la torture faite par Bellatrix, à celle faite par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je peux bien survivre à une engueulade du directeur. Enfin j'espère.

« Monsieur le directeur. » Je souris intérieurement de ne pas avoir laissé ma voix trembler.

« Vous vous doutez que votre présence ici pose de nombreuses questions… Vous êtes censée être morte…»

J'essaie de ne pas frissonner de peur sous cette voix dure et pourtant douce.

« J'en suis consciente Mr le directeur. Mais ce n'était pas moi chez mes parents. » Je le regarde, il s'attend à ce que je continue. « Étant donné ma situation, je me suis réfugié à l'endroit que je pense être le plus sûr… » Allez, un peu de flatteries pour faire passer la pilule de mon effraction à Poudlard. Son petit sourire me rassure quelque peu.

« Et vous êtes venue ici, malgré les protections renforcées. »

Flûte, je me disais aussi que c'était trop facile de le brosser dans le sens du poil. Il n'y a qu'avec les serpentards que ça marche.

« Cela a été difficile. J'ai créé un éboulement dans le passage secret du quatrième étage, pour ne pas être suivie. » Allez, essayons de changer de sujet de conversation.

« Nous parlerons de votre situation plus tard. »

Fait chier. J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de la Légimencie, je me débrouille pas trop mal, mais dans cet état je ne pourrai pas lutter. Il y a certaines choses que je préfère taire, comme ma grossesse. C'est un peu gênant comme sujet…

« Comment avez-vous fait pour forcer les défenses de Poudlard ? » Se voix se fait dure et menaçante, je comprends que j'ai intérêt à avouer.

« J'ai essayé plusieurs…sortilèges. L'un d'entre eux a percé un petit trou que j'ai agrandi avec mes mains. »

« Quel sort ? »

Je recule inconsciemment, son regard est effrayant, je m'efforce de ne pas baisser les yeux, et de ne pas perdre mon assurance.

« De magie noire. » Je dis dans un souffle. Raté pour l'assurance je pense alors que j'entends les hoquets de Pomfresh et McGo. Dumbledore ne dit rien, son regard continue de me transpercer, mais je me refuse à baisser les yeux.

« Puis-je voir votre bras ? » Il me demande d'une voix posée.

Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer et quand il réitère sa question, je lève doucement ma manche, pas besoin d'être un serdaigle pour comprendre qu'il parle de mon bras marqué. En même temps que les autres, je regarde cette marque qui me défigure. Je le hais et je l'exècre maintenant. Elle est noire profond et elle me brûle beaucoup trop intensément. Mon poing se serre par réflexe et mes veines ressortent, signe discret de ma douleur. Je n'ose pas les regarder, je garde mon regard fixé sur la tête de mort qui orne mon bras.

« Quand ? » Demande le directeur, tandis que McGo et Pomfresh ne s'en remettent pas.

« À la fin de ma première année après Poudlard… » Je murmure, les yeux toujours fixés sur mon bras.

« Regardez-moi ! » fait la voix impérieuse du directeur, et j'obéis. Je suis bien trop faible. « Maintenant nous allons parler de votre situation. C'est inhabituel de la part d'un Mangemort de venir se réfugier à Poudlard. »

« Surtout quand on sait que vous êtes le chef de l'Ordre au nom d'oiseau. » Je rétorque sans même réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire.

« Vous savez ça aussi… Intéressant. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

« J'ai quitté les Mangemorts. » Je vois leurs yeux s'agrandir sous la révélation et d'un regard Dumbledore m'ordonne de continuer. « Je les ai quitté parce que… C'est trop dangereux. Et…je n'ai plus de raison d'en faire partie maintenant que… » Je déglutis en chassant d'un battement de paupière les larmes qui sont prêtes à couler. « Je l'ai dit au seigneur des Ténèbres et il m'a…puni. » Je serre les poings, et essaie de retrouver une voix normale. « Je dois vous remercier pour avoir choisi ce moment-là pour attaquer, vous m'avez permis de m'enfuir. »

« Je me disais aussi que Voldemort n'avait pas l'air préparé à cette attaque… »

Je lui lance un regard noir en même temps que je sursaute. Il l'a fait exprès d'utiliser son nom, celui qu'on ne prononce jamais.

« C'est le nom de votre maître qui vous fait cet effet-là ? »

Je jurais voir un sourire sadique sur les lèvres de mon ancien directeur.

« Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il peut faire… »

« Oh si, je sais. J'en ai un bon aperçu. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas VU ! » Je hurle en me levant, les yeux remplis de colère et de tristesse. « Vous n'avez pas vu quand… Vous n'avez pas ressenti la douleur et… » Ma voix se brise sous l'émotion. « Tout n'est que douleur. Et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a… » Ma voix se brise dans un sanglot que je dissimule très mal. Pomfresh veut intervenir mais Dumbledore l'en empêche d'un regard. Et il continue de me fixer, avec son regard qui fait mal.

« Donc vous avez quitté les Mangemorts… »

« Oui. » J'avoue dans un souffle. « Et maintenant ils sont à ma poursuite… »

« Mais notre attaque a eu lieu il y a presque une semaine, pourquoi avoir attendu ? »

« J'étais cachée dans un endroit tenu secret par un gardien du secret. Mais celui-ci est…mort il y a quelques jours et… Aussi ma famille et… » Je ne peux pas continuer, la douleur est encore trop fraîche et sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouve à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps en me cachant pitoyablement derrière mes mains, dans un essai de sauver un peu de la dignité qui me reste.

Ils ne disent rien, ils ne font rien, ils me laissent pleurer, mais je ne leur en veux pas. Finalement, les larmes se tarissent d'elles-mêmes et je remercie d'un faible signe de tête Pomfresh qui me tend un mouchoir.

« Pourquoi être venu à Poudlard ? Ne vous en faites pas Poppy, c'est ma dernière question et après je vous laisserai vous occuper de votre patiente. »

« C'est l'endroit où j'ai passé mes plus belles années et parce que je veux être protégée. » Je murmure, la tête lourde et les paupières fermées.

« Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée blessée comme ça ? » Demande la voix rassurante de Pomfresh.

« Ils ont débarqués dans ma cachette. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient être aussi rapides. » Je chuchote alors que je sens le sommeil me gagner.

« Quels sorts Mademoiselle ? Je dois le savoir pour vous soigner… » Fait la voix réconfortante de l'infirmière, mais elle est loin, très loin. Et je suis lourde, il fait sombre...

« Des sorts qu'on enseigne pas ici… Ils sont quatre à m'être tombé dessus… Il y a sans doute coup Doloris et ... découpe et… »

 _Dodo_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre Trois

Quand je me réveille, je ne suis plus à l'infirmerie, mais dans un lit beaucoup plus confortable et dans une pièce plus chaleureuse. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Du moins physiquement, mentalement c'est ce n'est pas terrible. J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent et je commence à paniquer. J'essaie de me cacher sous le lit mais avec les quelque kilos que j'ai pris dernièrement, je reste coincée.

« Yaxley ? »

Je cesse de bouger, j'ai reconnu la voix, c'est celle de Lupin. Je grogne un ''oui'' étouffé et je le vois qui se baisse pour regarder sous le lit. Il sourit et soulève le lit avant de rire. Je grogne de colère et lui lance un regard noir.

« Désolé. Je suis venu voir si tu étais réveillée pour qu'on…t'interroge. »

« Vous vous y mettez à plusieurs maintenant ? » Je peste en le suivant de mauvaise grâce.

Dès que j'arrive dans la pièce principale, tout le monde se tait. J'essaie de reconnaître des visages familiers. Je vois Black et Potter, les inséparables, Evans la-sang-de-bourbe, Meadows, ça s'est surprenant. Pettigrow qui a sans doute suivi ses amis, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il avait les couilles de se lancer là-dedans.

En même temps, je ne vaux pas mieux, moi aussi j'ai suivi le mouvement.

« Assis-toi là en attendant. » Me fait doucement Lupin en me fourguant une tasse de thé chaude dans les mains avant de rejoindre les autres.

Je regarde autour de moi, ils sont tous rassemblées autour de la table et ils parlent. Je vois leurs lèvres bouger mais je n'entends rien, ils ont mis un sort autour d'eux. Je souris, ça veut dire qu'ils ne vont pas me tuer tout de suite, sinon ils n'auraient pas pris cette peine. Je continue mon inspection des lieux, c'est vraiment une vieille maison, personne ne peut décemment vivre là-dedans… Ça doit être le QG de leur Ordre au nom de piaf. Je perds aussitôt mon sourire, si je suis là, c'est qu'ils vont me tuer, sinon ils ne m'auraient jamais amené dans l'endroit le plus secret. Enfin après là où se cache le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça je ne le sais pas. Je me mets à réfléchir à ce que je peux leur offrir en échange de ma vie, j'aurai du écouter les réunions avec plus d'attention… Mon regard se pose sur le couple Potter, et je me rappelle qu'ils ont eu un enfant il y a quelques mois et je souris à nouveau. J'avais oublié que c'étaient des Gryffondor, jamais ils ne tueront une femme enceinte, même si je ne leur dirai qu'en dernier recours, ils ont trop de bons sentiments et une trop grande morale. Pour une fois, je suis contente d'être dans un repaire de Gryffondor mièvres.

J'ai envie de faire pipi et je me lève pour trouver les toilettes. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas que je me retrouve avec une baguette sous la gorge.

« Ne bouges pas. » Fait la voix de Black qui me regarde plein de haine.

« Je dois aller aux toilettes. Si vous avez peur que je m'échappe par les WC, demandez à la sang-de-bourbe de m'accompagner. »

C'était trop tentant, je sais qu'ils ne me tueront pas. Mais par contre ils peuvent me gifler, si j'en crois ma joue douloureuse et Lupin qui tient le bras de Black. S'il croit me faire mal, j'ai été élevé au Doloris mon petit.

« Tu frappes comme une pédale. » Je rétorque en insistant sur le mot pédale, qu'il comprenne que je sais pour lui et Lupin. Cela a le mérite de le calmer. Ou alors c'est la voix froide du vieux citronné. Il s'avance vers moi et je soutiens son regard, je n'ai pas l'habitude de baisser les yeux. À part devant Bellatrix, mais c'est parce que c'est la personne la plus flippante du monde. Et peut-être aussi devant Dumbledore maintenant.

« Nous allons vous interroger plus précisément Mademoiselle Yaxley. » Dit mon ancien directeur sans ciller.

Je hausse les épaules et demande si je peux aller aux toilettes avant. Il me donne l'autorisation, et Evans m'accompagne.

Elle essaie de faire la conversation, mais je reste muette.

On est de retour dans la pièce sombre, je suis assise face à tout l'Ordre, ils sont plus nombreux que ce que je croyais. Je les regarde tous un par un, attendant les questions. Je reconnais l'Auror Maugrey et je sens une vague de rage monter en moi, c'est lui qui les as tué. Je le hais comme je n'ai jamais haït quelqu'un.

« Sympa le pif ! C'est Evan qui t'a fait ça ? Il a toujours été bon avec les sortilèges de découpe. » Je souffle en essayant de retenir mes larmes à la mention de son nom.

« Tais-toi Mangemort ! » Fait une voix inconnue au bataillon.

« J'ai un prénom. » Je rétorque avec un regard noir. J'ai repris du poil de la bête. Ou alors c'est ma connerie qui revient, en même temps vu l'ascenseur émotionnel que je suis…

« Quand on était à Poudlard, tu as parlé d'un gardien du secret. C'était ta famille ? » Demande Dumbledore d'un ton posé.

Je ricane. Genre j'allais demander à ma famille.

« Je suis désolée pour ta famille. »

« Moi aussi. C'était un meurtre de représailles, on ne quitte pas les Mangemorts comme ça. » Je renifle.

« Qui était ton gardien du secret ? Tu as dit qu'il était mort il y a quelques jours… »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? » Je murmure mal à l'aise.

« C'est nous qui posons les questions. » Rétorque la voix bourrue du défiguré.

Je déglutis, la menace est suffisamment sous-entendue.

« William. Enfin Wilkes. »

Je vois leurs regards méprisants et haineux et je me retiens de les frapper.

« C'est sa mort qui t'a fait quitter les Mangemorts ? » Demande Dumbledore.

« Si elle les a vraiment quittés ! » Grogne le moche.

« Mettez-moi sous Véritasérum si vous voulez ! » Je m'exclame en croisant les bras. Je vois que ma proposition en fait sourire plus d'un et je déglutis. Non, ils ne vont quand même pas faire ça.

« Je pense qu'elle nous dit la vérité. Ce serait osé comme plan de se livrer à nous, à Poudlard. Surtout qu'elle est maintenant notre prisonnière, nous la surveillerons sans cesse, elle ne pourra communiquer avec personne. »

Dit comme ça, ça à l'air vraiment cool ce qui m'attends. Il y a un silence que personne n'ose rompre, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore parle à nouveau.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu te réfugier chez tes ennemis ? »

« Parce que je suis pourchassée par les Mangemorts. Je ne veux pas mettre en danger Zoey ou Queenie. Et les seuls amis Mangemorts que j'avais sont morts. Je préfère être votre prisonnière que supplier le Seigneur des Ténèbres de m'achever après plusieurs mois de torture.»

« Des amis ? Les Mangemorts n'aiment personne à part eux-mêmes et leur sang, c'est bien connu. » Rétorque la voix de Maugrey. Je vois rouge d'un coup, nous restons des êtres humains malgré tout.

« VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN ! VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN VIEUX FRUSTRÉ LAID COMME UN POU QUI N'AURA JAMAIS PERSONNE DANS SA VIE. VOUS N'AVEZ PAS TROP MAL À LA MAIN À FORCE DE LA JOUER À CINQ CONTRE UN ? OU ALORS VOTRE MISÉRABLE SALAIRE D'AUROR PASSE DANS LES PUTES ? » Je hurle à travers mes larmes avant de m'effondrer sur ma chaise pour pleurer sans retenue.

Je m'en veux d'être aussi pathétique et je me force à cesser de pleurer et à les regarder. Je prends ma posture la plus hautaine et la plus noble pour leur faire face. Je suis une Yaxley, je ne me laisserai pas faire.

« J'ai des informations qui peuvent vous intéresser. » Je persiffle en croisant les bras. « Je vous les donnerai en échange de ma protection. »

« Tu n'es pas en état de marchander ! »

« Alors tuez-moi ! » Je grogne entre mes dents.

Aucun d'entre eux ne bouge et un sourire suffisant naît sur mes lèvres.

« Jamais vous ne tuerez… Vous êtes trop gentils. » Je ricane, et ils me fusillent du regard, ils savent que j'ai raison. « C'est ça le problème des bons sentiments… Nous sommes donc d'accord ? Des informations en échange de ma protection… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses acolytes ne me laisseront pas vivre… Et comme nous avons un ennemi commun maintenant, autant nous allier. Parce que vous savez qu'ils vous ont vraiment dans le collimateur ? Enfin, je suppose que vous savez, après ce qu'ils ont fait aux autres… »

« Tu as des informations sur eux ? » Demande soudainement Dorcas Meadows.

« Dorcas ! C'est incroyable ! Une serpent chez les gentils ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ? »

« Tais-toi et répond ! »

« Ca va… Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Qui a tué qui ? Si c'est ça que vous voulez savoir, les personnes sensibles feraient mieux de s'éloigner… On va parler de meurtre là… »

« Tu es un abomination ! » Rétorque Maugrey. « Tu aimes tuer et tu vas te faire un plaisir de nous raconter… »

« Je n'aime pas tuer. » Je renifle d'un air méprisant. « J'obéissez aux ordres. C'était ça ou la mort. Et je sais que j'avais le choix, que j'aurai pu dire non… Mais j'ai suivi parce que… » Je soupire, je ne sais pas vraiment comment finir cette phrase. Heureusement Dumbledore prend la parole.

« Tu vas nous parler des membres de l'Ordre. »

« Très bien. Déjà sachez que vous ne retrouverez pas le corps de Dearborn… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il a été mangé. » Je rétorque d'un air nonchalant, en rigolant mentalement de leurs visages choqués, je crois même en voir un vomir. « Normalement, aucun Mangemort n'en a eu, mais bon connaissant l'estomac de Colin Avery… C'était réservé à l'animal de compagnie du Seigneur… Et non je ne parle pas de Bellatrix… » Je rigole, j'arrive toujours à faire de l'humour. J'ai vraiment un problème.

« CESSE DE RIRE ! » Hurle Black, dire qu'à une époque c'était un de mes fantasmes.

« Désolée, mais je me fais rire. Je vais continuer… Vous avez retrouvé Fenwick ? »

« Tu sais où il est ? PARLE ! » Hurle Dorcas.

« C'était donc vrai que vous étiez ensemble… Je suis désolée, mais alors ne va pas là où il est, ce n'est pas beau à voir… Je n'ai pas porté de coup mais j'étais présente… Il est dans une vieille maison, je ne sais plus l'adresse mais je pourrais vous y conduire… Vous ne la trouverez pas sans moi. » Je rétorque.

Je souris de les voir pendus à mes lèvres, attendant des informations.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre Quatre

« Tu es sûre pour Greengrass ? Parce qu'elle était proche de Black. »

« Pour la centième fois, Queenie ne fais pas partie des Mangemorts ! Oui elle était marié à Regulus mais… »

« Quoi ? » S'étouffe Black en me regardant avec des yeux ronds et je ricane.

« Ton invitation a dû se perdre… »

« Et Zabini ? »

« Non plus… »

« Et les meutres ? »

« C'est Rosier, William, Avery, Nott et Dolohov qui ont tué les Prewett, depuis le temps qu'on voulait les avoir... C'est Black, Lestrange, Severus et Evan qui ont tué les McKinnon. Pour les Bones, c'est Nott, moi et Lestrange… Y'avait aussi Black… La seule femme qui a autant de boulot qu'un homme c'est BB… Ils sont assez machos là-bas…»

J'avais décidé de taire le nom de Malefoy, je les aime bien et je ne veux pas qu'ils aient d'ennui. Surtout qu'ils viennent d'avoir un magnifique bébé appelé Draco. C'est marrant le fils de Zoey, Blaise, est naît quelques jours après Draco. Soudain un bruit sourd me sort de ma rêverie où nos enfants jouent ensemble sous notre œil attentif. Il semble que deux personnes en soit venu aux mains.

« Seveurs ! » Je m'écrie, stupéfaite en me levant de ma chaise. « C'était toi l'espion ! Ça fait combien de temps ? » Personne ne me répond, et soudain je me rappelle d'un truc, quelque chose que j'ai entendu, juste quelques mots, mais qui ont été prononcés avec tellement d'excitation que ça ne peut qu'être vrai. « J'ai une autre information à vous dire… Et après je noterai les noms des personnes que j'ai vu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Je tiens à dire que Dubois, je l'ai mis sous Imperium… Mais bref, j'ai entendu ça en me…promenant. Votre Ordre est infiltré par un espion. Je n'en sais pas plus, baissez vos baguettes. Personne à par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sait… On aimait bien faire des paris dessus…» Je soupire d'un air nostalgique.

Je me sens soudain très lasse, je veux juste rentrer chez moi et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je veux soupirer sous les baisers d'Evan et de William. Je veux rire avec Zoey et Queenie. Je m'assoie et me prend la tête dans les mains, je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire de moi. Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à leur dire, mais si j'en crois leurs regards, l'annonce du traître leur a mis un coup.

« Excusez-nous, nous devons parler. » Fait Dumbledore en s'isolant avec les autres membres de l'Ordre, sauf Severus qui s'approche de moi.

« Ça va ? » Murmure-t-il.

« Ca peut aller. » Je réponds en essayant de sourire.

Nous nous fixons, légèrement gênés, puis mue par une impulsion, je me jette dans ses bras.

« Ça fait tellement du bien de voir un visage ami Severus. » Je sanglote sur son épaule tandis que ses bras se resserrent autour de moi.

« Je suis désolé Michelle. »

« Comme vous êtes mignons ! Un beau couple de Mangemorts… » Ricane la voix de Black.

Je renifle, lui jette un regard noir et me sépare de Severus. Ils ont fini de discuter apparemment.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? » Je demande d'une petite voix.

« Vous allez rester ici. De toute manière il y a toujours des membres ici… Vous serez notre… »

« Prisonnière ? »

« Je pensais plutôt à : notre invitée… »

« Mais cela revient au même. Je… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH » Je m'effondre sous la douleur qui me transperce le bras, elle est insupportable. Je convulse et j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser. Je pleure et je supplie pour que ça s'arrête, je crois même que je vomis tellement c'est insoutenable. J'entends des cris, qui semblent être les miens, puis je perds conscience.

Je me réveille en sursautant à cause de la douleur, et j'agrippe la première chose qui me tombe sous la main. J'entends un grognement de douleur, j'ai attrapé la main de Severus et il me tient aussi fort que je le serre. Je me mords pour les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, je regarde Severus dans les yeux, j'essaie de me concentrer seulement sur ça. Mais je n'y arrive pas, je m'évanouis une nouvelle fois à cause de la douleur.

Quand j'entrouvre les yeux la douleur dans mon bras a disparu, mais ma tête me semble prête à exploser. J'entends des bruits de voix derrière moi et je me tais.

« Elle a le sommeil très agité… » Je reconnait la voix de Lupin.

« Tu m'étonnes. » Ricane une voix masculine.

Ça me fais sourire, ça c'est made in Serpentard, c'est forcément Snape.

« C'est la marque. » Siffle-t-il.

« Ça fait si mal que ça ? »

J'entends Snape ricaner et quitter la chambre. En même temps, il a raison, c'est une question conne Lupin. Je me suis effondrée en hurlant à la mort, c'est que oui, ça doit faire un peu mal.

« Elle était conne ta question Lup Lup ! » Je grogne en essayant de me relever.

« Yaxley ! Doucement… » Fait la voix de Madame Potter.

Qu'est-ce que la sang-de-bourbe fait ici ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » Je grogne en voyant la sang-de-bourbe prendre soin de mon bras.

« Je suis la plus compétente en soins… »

« Génial, je dois me faire toucher par quelqu'un comme toi ! » Je crache.

Je vois ses sourcils se froncer, et je soupire.

« Tu es la seule de l'Ordre qui a des compétences un peu poussée en médecine ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon, bah je vais de voir m'habituer à être touchée par une sang-de… Par une née-moldue je veux dire. » Je me corrige en frissonnant, ça fait bizarre. Je regarde quand même chaque chose qu'elle fait, mais je ne trouve rien à redire. En même temps je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Je sais réparer des os cassés et faire en sorte que quelqu'un puisse marcher, enfin courir surtout. Ouais, on s'enfuit souvent chez les Mangemorts, des pros de la fuite. Une fois les soins terminés, Evans quitte la chambre.

« À quel point je suis votre prisonnière ? J'ai le droit à une baguette ? » Je demande avec espoir.

« Dans tes rêves Yaxley ! » Grogne Black qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce.

Je sens mon monde s'effondrer, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans baguette.

« QUOI ? MAIS COMMENT JE VAIS VIVRE ? COMMENT JE VAIS MANGER ? ME MAQUILLER ? ME PREPARER ? ET… »

Je fusille du regard Black qui se marre, il vient de me lancer un sort de mutisme, et je croise les bras, prête à hurler dès qu'il enlèvera le sort.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH » Je hurle avant de recevoir un nouveau sort de mutisme, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant le ridicule de la situation.

« Tu vas cesser de crier. C'est important. Et secret. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'excitation.

« Que sais-tu pour Remus et moi ? » Fait d'une voix sourde Black.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et mime un acte sexuel avec des va-et-vient de bassin avant de faire un cœur avec mes mains. Je sais super–bien les faire depuis le concert avec Queenie et Zoey, on a même été filmé. Bon, on a dut détruire ce film, parce qu'on ne voulait pas que nos parents et amis mangemorts découvrent qu'on ait été à un festival moldu… Et on en a profité pour foutre le bordel aussi.

« Tu ne diras rien ? » Demande doucement Lupin.

« Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais rien dit Lupin. »

Oh, il a enlevé le sort, cool.

« Comment ça ? » Demande Black en fronçant les sourcils, son regard noir alternant entre Lupin et moi. « Tu savais qu'elle savait ? » Grogne Black envers son petit-ami qui déglutit. Oups.

« Je n'étais pas la seule ! Evan, William, Queenie et Zoey savaient aussi. Sans doute Regulus aussi. Mais nous n'avons jamais rien dit, cela ne nous rapportai rien. Lupin a vu quelque chose et on lui a conseillé de se taire s'il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache pour lui. D'ailleurs c'était quoi l'autre secret Lupin ? » Je demande, en me souvenant de la réaction d'Evan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » Grogne Black en fusillant Lupin du regard.

« Quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas dire. » Je réponds à sa place.

« Dehors. » Lâche Black d'une voix froide en entraînant Lupin avec lui.

Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre les deux ou c'est moi ? Curieuse je colle mon oreille contre la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Remus ? »

« Je ne peux pas le dire. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec les Mangemorts. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Oula, Black n'a pas l'air d'avoir hyper confiance en son amant, c'est dommage. Alors qu'il n'a jamais dit ce qu'il avait vu… Si ça ce n'est pas une preuve de confiance… Remarque c'est une preuve de confiance envers moi… C'est ptet ça qui fout la merde.

« Je ne suis pas le traître Sirius ! » Grogne Lupin d'une voix animale qui me donne des frissons de peur. Je l'entends descendre lourdement les marches, et Black donner ce que je pense être un coup de poing dans le mur.

Il y a donc vraiment de l'eau dans le gaz entre les deux. Black croit que c'est Lupin le traître ? Ça m'étonnerait quand même… Mais bon, ce n'est pas mes affaires, je ne vais pas me plaindre que mes ennemis soient méfiants entre eux… Parfaitement le genre d'information que le Seigneur des Ténèbres adorerait d'ailleurs tiens…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre Cinq

Je m'ennuie dans cette maison pourrie de QG de l'Ordre. Et ça ne fait même pas un jour… Demain je les emmène là où ils ont tué Fenwick, je serai planqué sous une cape d'invisibilité. Ça ne va pas être beau à voir. Enfin, ça reste moins pire que ce qu'on a fait au moldu la dernière fois. C'est incroyable comment être enceinte a changé ma vision des choses. Avant je supportais la vision du sang et de la torture, mais maintenant, rien que d'y repenser j'ai un haut-le-cœur.

Pourtant les sorciers sont supérieurs aux moldus et on ne devrait pas avoir besoin de se cacher et ils nous ont fait les pires horreurs, c'est pour ça que j'ai rejoint les Mangemorts. Et puis je ne savais pas quoi faire après Poudlard, alors, pourquoi pas ça ? En plus je restais avec mes copains. Même si Queenie et Zoey n'ont pas suivi, on se voyait au minimum 4 fois par semaine. Je n'ai jamais eu un rôle important, je m'occupais principalement de filature et d'espionnage ainsi que de former les nouvelles recrues. J'ai été surprise quand ils m'ont envoyé tué Bones et sa famille. Je pense que c'est parce que je suis sorti avec lui. J'ai regardé quand ils ont tué les enfants, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Et heureusement, on ne me l'a jamais demandé. Quand on attaquait un endroit je visais seulement les adultes.

Je dois faire quelque chose pour arrêter de penser à Evan et à William, je passe mon temps à pleurer en ce moment. Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne, ce n'est pas bon pour les bébés. Vivement demain, au moins il y aura un peu d'action.

Ils me suivent, je n'ai pas de baguettes, eux oui, et elles sont pointés sur moi. Je suis avec Potter, Fol-Œil et Black, comme si j'allais essayer de m'échapper. On arrive devant une ruine, je murmure le mot de passe et je rentre après Fol-Œil, Black et Potter derrière moi. Je rentre dans le salon et je retiens un haut-le-cœur devant l'odeur. Je leur désigne d'un signe de tête l'endroit où repose le corps en morceaux de leur ami. Je vois leurs visages se décomposer et Potter a l'air prêt à vomir. Ouh, le bébé !

« Je l'avais dit que ce n'était pas pour les âmes sensibles. Vous croyez qu'on faisait du tricot ? » Je souffle en croisant les bras.

Je vois Black s'avancer vers moi, m'agripper par le col de ma robe et me secouer brutalement en m'insultant.

« Je n'ai porté aucun sort sur lui. C'était une sorte de spectacle… »

Ma joue me brûle et cette fois-ci il n'y a pas Lupin pour retenir le bras de son amant. Heureusement Potter appelle son ami et il me lâche sans précaution.

Quand on est de retour au QG, un silence de mort nous accueille. Evans-Potter me raccompagne dans la chambre et je suis de nouveau seule. Je pense à pleins de trucs quand soudain un affreux doute m'envahit, mon argent. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer avec mon argent ? Paniquée, je descends en bas et arrive dans un état d'agitation au milieu d'une réunion.

« Mon argent ! Il faut que… Mon argent ! » Je m'exclame sous leurs regards perdus.

Je dois avoir l'air un peu folle et cupide, mais avec la mort de mes parents, la moitié de leur argent est dans mon coffre. Ouais, je les ais convaincu de faire coffre à part de mon frère, je ne suis pas folle. Surtout, et cette pensée fait revenir mes larmes, j'ai l'argent de Evan et William. On s'était tous mis dans notre testament, avec notre occupation de Mangemort…

« Que se passe-t-il Miss Yaxley ? » Demande doucement Dumbledore.

« Mon argent. Il faut dire aux gobelins que je ne suis pas morte et que je dois me cacher ! Mon frère va me prendre mon argent ! Ou alors mon coffre va être fermé ! J'ai besoin de cet argent pour… »

Je ne sais pas encore trop pourquoi, mais on ne sait jamais.

« J'irai parler aux gobelins, je ferai le nécessaire. »

Le ton confiant de Dumbledore me soulage, et je me sens soudainement ridicule de m'être mise dans un état pareil, et vu la tête des autres, ils pensent comme moi.

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que je suis enfermée ici, je suis tout le temps seul, personne ne me parle, on m'insulte et on me méprise et c'est tout. Mais Dumbledore m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun souci avec mon argent. J'espère qu'il ne compte pas taper dedans pour les dépenses de l'Ordre… Ce serait bien son genre. Remarque si je l'y autorise, peut-être que je gagnerai des points… Je vais faire ça tiens.

Mon dieu, la tête qu'il fait… C'est trop drôle ! Il me demande pourquoi je fais ça et j'hausse les épaules, qu'il profite de mon offre plus que généreuse…

Il n'y a qu'avec Severus que c'est sympa d'être en prison, il passe la plupart de son temps avec moi. En même temps je le plains de se farcir Potter Black… D'ailleurs il refuse de me dire pourquoi il a trahi les Mangemorts.

Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre aussi, je porte les mêmes vêtements depuis plusieurs jours, c'est immonde, même si je me lave. J'ai essayé de leur dire, mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. Et aussi parce que Black s'amuse à me lancer des sorts de mutisme assez régulièrement. Je me retourne dans mon lit quand une idée géniale me vient à l'esprit. Et je me lève en ricanant. J'enfile le caleçon qui traînait par terre. Je l'ai reniflé et examiné sous toutes ses coutures, il a l'air propre. Je n'en reviens pas de devoir faire ça, je suis tombé bien bas. C'est le seul vêtement qu'il me reste et il n'est même pas à moi. Je soupire et ouvre la porte de ma chambre, seulement vêtue du caleçon. Ils seront bien obligés de me donner des vêtements.

Quand j'arrive dans le salon, j'entends clairement de hoquets de surprise et je ricane. Je suis quasiment nue devant eux, les poings sur les hanches. Je vois quelques regards appréciateurs, en même temps mes seins ont doublé de volume, et dire que ça va encore augmenter. Heureusement que mon ventre n'a pas encore grossi.

« Ya…Yaxley ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » Balbutie Lupin, les joues rouges.

« Je n'ai plus aucun vêtement à me mettre, à part ce caleçon qui ne m'appartient pas. Alors il vous serait bien aimable de me donner des nouveaux vêtements ou de me montrer comment les laver. Parce que je vous signale que je n'ai plus de baguette magique. »

D'ailleurs je me demande où elle est… Si un jour je me retrouve seule, je la chercherai.

Je tourne les talons et commence à me préparer une tasse de thé, quand Evans arrive et me tend une robe. Je hoquète en voyant que c'est une robe moldue, par Merlin, ils veulent vraiment m'humilier. Je soupire car je n'ai pas le choix. Ça ne me dérange pas d'être nue, mais il fait vraiment trop froid dans cette vieille maison.

« Demain tu auras de nouveaux vêtements. Et viens, je vais te montrer comment les laver à la moldue. »

Je grimace, mais encore une fois je n'ai pas le choix. J'enfile la robe, prend ma tasse et suit la sang-de-bourbe dans une petit pièce où se trouve un truc avec une fenêtre ronde. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise, quel est donc cette chose ?

« C'est une machine à laver. Je vais te montrer comment ça marche. »

J'ai l'impression d'être débile, elle doit me montrer comment faire plusieurs fois et au bout de mon cinquième essai j'y arrive enfin. Je grogne en voyant le sourire gentil de la sang-de-bourbe et tourne les talons en pestant contre les moldus et leurs machines du diable.

Je retourne dans le salon, j'ai d'autres réclamations à faire, et comme ils ont accepté celle-là j'espère qu'ils accepteront les autres aussi.

« Je voudrai aussi avoir de quoi me distraire, n'importe quoi. Mêmes des livres moldus… » Je rétorque, les bras croisés.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on va t'offrir ça ? » Rétorque Black en ricanant.

« Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas comme les Mangemorts, mais on traite nos prisonniers exactement que vous me traitez, avec de la torture en plus. Sincèrement, tu t'es trompé de camps Black. Ton frère l'avait compris lui. » Je lâche de mon ton le plus méprisant. Je l'ai côtoyée pendant sept ans, je sais que j'ai tapé sur les deux choses qu'ils ne supportent pas : être associé à Serpentard et qu'on parle de son frère. J'ai suffisamment vu Regulus triste à cause de son frère… Soudain je me retrouve propulsée contre le mur, c'est Black qui a sorti sa baguette avant que tout le monde ne réagisse. Je me relève sans difficultés.

« La violence, c'est tellement Mangemort… Tu agis comme tel Black ! Pourquoi on ne s'est jamais entendu ? »

Ils essaient de l'arrêter mais Black est plus rapide, et il m'envoie un autre sort qui me propulse à travers la pièce, et là encore je me relève.

« C'est à se demander si ce n'est pas toi le traître, après tout le mal coule dans tes veines… Tu as déjà agi de telle manière après tout, envers tes proches en plus ! » Je tente sur ce coup, je ne sais pas si Black a déjà agi comme ça, mais bon, vu comment il est fourbe, il a bien dû faire un truc pas sympa un jour... En voyant son regard assassin et la pâleur soudaine de Snape, Potter et Lupin, je me dis que j'ai bien deviné. « Tu as abandonné ton frère en plus. » Je siffle avant de remonter dans ma chambre. « Un jour Black je me battrais en duel contre toi, et je te tuerai ! » Je hurle avant de claquer la porte de ma chambre rageusement.

Le lendemain je trouve devant ma porte un repas chaud, plusieurs livres, des vêtements et de quoi se laver. Oh joie !


	6. Chapter 6

La vie est monotone. Je prends mon repas avec les autres, je vis à leur rythme mais toute seule. Ils vivent pratiquement ici, la plupart n'ont pas de famille ou alors ils ne veulent pas la mettre en danger. La nuit dernière j'ai clairement entendu deux personnes baiser, mais impossible de savoir qui. J'ai aussi appris que les Potter doivent se cacher et que je ne les verrai plus, mais comme je n'en ai rien à foutre de leur sale gueule de traître à son sang et de sang-de-bourbe. On pourrait m'annoncer qu'ils sont mort, j'aurais la même réaction : rien à battre.

J'avais réussi à voler la baguette de Pettigrow, mais Dumbledore m'as surprise et m'a fait face, interdisant à tout le monde de faire quoi que ce soit. Il m'a simplement demandé ce que je comptais faire après. Et je n'ai pas su répondre à ça.

Parce qu'il n'y a pas de réponse. Je ne peux pas sortir dehors sans risquer de me faire tuer. La réalité m'a frappé brutalement, ma seule option est de rester prisonnière ici. J'ai aussitôt jeté la baguette à la tête de Dumbledore et je suis partie en courant dans ma ''chambre''. C'était mon sixième jour.

Sinon vivre avec mes ennemis se passe plutôt bien, on passe le temps à s'insulter violemment. Je pense que Dumbledore leur a ordonné de ne pas me frapper, heureusement qu'ils sont obéissants les gentils chienchiens. Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, je suis nourrie logée. Mais c'est tout. Mes amis me manquent tellement.

Je me laisse tomber dans mon lit, essayant de retenir mes larmes, j'en ai marre de pleurer. Puis je revois leurs visages souriants et je pleure. J'essaie d'être silencieuse, ils me rappellent souvent que je ne suis qu'une Mangemort qui mérite ce qui lui arrive. Alors qu'aucune douleur ne peut être pire que celle que je vis. Même la torture du Seigneur des Ténèbres est un plaisir à côté.

C'est vraiment pas cool d'être leur prisonnière, les seules paroles qu'on me dit ce sont des insultes, bon je leur rends bien j'admets. Il n'y a que Lupin qui ne m'insulte pas. Et je suis tout le temps toute seule, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Severus... Une personne avec laquelle j'ai des discussions courtoises c'est le rat qui traîne de temps en temps ici. Je ne sais pas si c'est la solitude qui me détraque la tête, mais je jure qu'il me comprend. C'est d'ailleurs devenu une sorte de confident, de toute manière il ne peut rien dire à personne, ce n'est qu'un rat. Il est trop mignon, un peu grassouillet et j'adore quand il fronce ses moustaches quand je dis quelque chose de drôle ou comment il court le long de mes bras pour me faire rire, ou quand il frotte sa petite tête contre ma joue. Je me demande à qui il appartient, parce qu'il est obligatoirement domestiqué pour être aussi gentil. Mais je n'ai jamais osé poser la question, ils risquent de me prendre pour un folle si je leur dit que je raconte tout au rat, tout ce que je vis et tout ce que j'entends et ce que j'ai entendu. Et c'est encore plus bizarre mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… Bon après, tous les rats se ressemblent…

« C'est qui ce Hitler ? » Je demande en voyant la quatrième de couverture du livre que lit Lupin, c'est le seul – à part Severus – avec lequel je peux avoir des conversations cordiales.

« Tu ne connais pas ? » Rétorque-t-il réellement surpris.

« C'est un moldu ? »

« Ouais. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre alors ! » Je crache en tournant les talons.

« Attends ! Ça pourrait t'intéresser ! » Fait Lupin avec un regard de connivence à Pettigrow qui se trouve dans la pièce aussi. De deux choses : le regard de Lupin est très inquiétant et Pettigrow n'a rien compris au regard de ''connivence'' que lui a lancé Lupin. Je me concentre à nouveau sur Lupin, et cette fois son sourire est gentil, et ça c'est bizarre. « Je vais te raconter ce qu'a fait Hitler, tu verras, ça va te dire quelque chose. »

Je soupire mais je m'assois en face de lui, de toute manière ça ne pourrait pas être pire que de rester seule dans ma chambrée mon brave !

« Et ce Hitler était un moldu. Qui a fait ça en même temps que Grindelwald. Incroyable il a tout copié sur un sorcier ce moldu ! »

En fait, ce n'était pas très intéressant, mais il a quand même tué beaucoup de gens…

« En fait, ils ont travaillé ensembles. Et Voldemort copie encore ce moldu. »

« N'IMPORTE QUOI ! » Je hurle. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se serait jamais inspiré d'un moldu ! Ne prends pas pour une conne Lupin ! »

« Miss Yaxley, puis-je vous parler ? » Fait la voix calme de Dumbledore et je sursaute. D'où il sort lui ? Il était caché dans la penderie ?

« Si vous voulez. »

De toute manière je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, alors je suis le vieux dans le…PLACARD ? Cela n'a pas l'air de le déranger. S'il abuse de moi, je le mords ! Ah, mais non je ne risque rien, il est gay. C'est peut-être pour m'avouer sa relation avec Grindelwald… Ça ne reste que des suppositions cette relation, mais cela me paraît probable. Parce qu'ils étaient copains les deux ! Je le sais parce que feu ma grand-mère était très copine avec Bathilda Tourdesac, et elles aimaient bien boire ensembles. Et l'alcool ça désinhibe, ce n'est pas moi qui va dire le contraire…

Je prends une grande inspiration et je rentre dans ce placard, mais je ne suis pas très rassurée.

« Vous ne devez jamais répétez ce que je vais vous dire. Nous devons faire un serment inviolable Miss Yaxley. »

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! En même temps, je me demande ce qu'il peut vouloir me dire de si secret… Non, je ne vais quand même pas accepter ?

« D'accord. »

Je le vois sourire et il nous lie pour le serment. Je garde beaucoup trop de secret.

« Voldemort est un sang-mêlé. »

Je suis présentement dans ma chambre en train de pleurer, après avoir foutu une claque à Dumbledore quand il m'énonçait les preuves que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un sang-mêlé.

Je ne peux le croire. Ce n'est juste pas possible. Il… Je me sens trahis. Si Dumbledore dit vrai, cela signifie que… Que tout cela ne servait à rien. Tout ce que j'ai cru pendant toute ma vie est faux. Il m'a dit que son vrai nom était Tom Elvis Jedusor, l'anagramme de son nom maudit.

Tout cela n'était que des mensonges ! J'ai ruiné ma vie pour un sang-mêlé ! Je vais vomir.

Cela fait deux heures que je rumine ce que m'a dit le directeur, et plus j'y pense, plus j'y crois. Je… Je suis complètement perdue. Tout ce qu'on m'a appris sur l'importance du sang est faux… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un sang-mêlé et il est bien plus puissant que les sorciers des plus grandes familles de sang-purs sur plusieurs siècles. Il est plus puissant que ceux qui ne se sont jamais accouplés avec des moldus. Mon monde s'effondre. Ce n'est que des mensonges, des mensonges, toujours des mensonges. MENSONGES !


	7. Chapter 7

Cela fait deux semaines que je suis prisonnière. Cela fait deux jours que Dumbledore m'a parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Deux jours passés enfermée dans ma chambre, à pleurer et à hurler. Je n'ai pas mangé en deux jours, je vomissais la moindre nourriture.

Finalement, je suis descendue, tôt le matin, et je suis tombée sur Black, qui avait l'air de revenir d'une mission plutôt crevante, si j'en crois la hargne qui animait ses propos. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire, pas après avoir passé deux jours à contenir ma colère.

« Tu penses à ton frère quand tu m'insultes ?» Je demande par pure mesquinerie.

« JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE LUI ! Ce n'est plus mon frère ! »

« Parce qu'il est mort ? Ou parce qu'il a rejoint Serpentard ? Je me demande pourquoi il t'aimait autant… »

Black ne me répond pas, il se contente de me fusiller du regard.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, très bien. Mais moi je le ferai. Reg était un de mes très bon amis et… »

« C'était un idiot soumis à nos parents. » Crache Black avec tout le mépris du monde.

« Ta gueule Black ! Tu ne mérites pas de porter son nom ! » Je réponds sur le même ton avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Sais-tu au moins comment et pourquoi il est mort ? »

« Il s'est fait tuer lors d'une bataille… » Renifle Black d'un ton méprisant. « Si ça se trouve c'est même moi qui l'ai tué… »

Non, il ne peut pas vraiment penser ça ? Je vais corriger le tir tout de suite.

« Il a été tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, parce qu'il s'était élevé contre lui. » Je rétorque d'une voix glaciale, mon regard fixé sur Black qui reste quelques instants interdit.

« Quoi ? » Demande-t-il après plusieurs longues minutes de silence. Il a du mal à comprendre. Et après on le dit intelligent….

« Il voulait quitter les Mangemorts, il a essayé de s'en prendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres et… Je suis la dernière personne à lui avoir parlé. Je me rappelle qu'il m'avait dit qu'il voulait arracher la peau de son bras pour être libre à nouveau. Ses derniers mots ont été pour toi. Il t'aimait tu sais. Et il a beaucoup souffert que tu lui tournes le dos comme ça. Mais il t'aimait énormément. Parfois, quand personne d'autre n'était là, il pleurait en silence et t'appelait. Combien de fois l'ais-je entendu murmure ton prénom sur un ton déchirant... Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour toi. Il aurait aimé être comme toi. Alors oui, il n'a pas fait les bons choix, mais ce n'était pas et ce n'est toujours pas une raison suffisante pour le renier. C'était ton frère Black ! »

Je tourne élégamment les talons et quitte la pièce. Il avait un frère qui l'aimait, de quoi il se plaint. Mon frère ne m'a jamais aimé comme ça. Il aimait juste l'utilité que je représentais, dans le cas d'un éventuel mariage arrangé. Je ricane en me disant que je l'ai bien niqué sur ce coup.

« Je hais ma famille. Je l'exècre tout comme toi. Tu ne me feras jamais changer d'avis Yaxley. » Hurle Black et je claque la porte de ma chambre. Na.

Cela fait trois semaines, et c'est toujours la même chose, des insultes et des rires moqueurs, il n'y a que Severus que je n'insulte pas, mais on ne se voit que plus beaucoup, que tous les deux. Sans doute ont-ils peur de laisser deux Mangemorts ensembles. Sinon, avec les autres c'est que de violence verbale. Je ne sais même pas qui a commencé à insulter l'autre. La tristesse est toujours là, cruelle et douloureuse. En plus mon ami le rat, que j'ai appelé Petit ne vient plus. J'espère qu'il va bien et qui ne s'est pas fait mangé. Les chiens mangent les rats ? Parce que j'ai cru en apercevoir un il y a quelques jours, un gros chien noir... Heureusement que Zoey n'est pas avec moi, superstitieuse comme elle est, elle aurait cru voir le Sinistros.

« Yaxley ? » Fait la voix de Lupin.

Je ne réponds pas. Qu'il se barre.

« Michelle ? » Réitère Lupin d'une voix douce.

Je sens quelque chose se briser en moi, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas appeler par mon prénom, c'est tellement déshumanisant. Mais après tout je ne suis pas humaine à leurs yeux. Cette simple constatation me renvoie tout dans la face, et je pleure. Je ne suis pas discrète, je pleure bruyamment, sans retenue. J'entends Lupin faire un pas puis s'arrêter.

« CASSE-TOI ! » Je hurle la voix brisée par les sanglots qui me secouent. Je le déteste d'avoir prononcé mon prénom, c'est trop personnel, je ne veux pas créer de lien avec eux…

Soudain, sans comprendre, deux bras m'enserrent fermement et je me retrouve collé contre un torse. Je crie et je le frappe pour qu'il me lâche. Mais il me tient fermement et rapidement je n'ai plus la force de me débattre. Je me laisse aller à cette étreinte, pleurant toujours toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Le visage dans le cou de Lupin je réalise que cela fait un mois que personne ne m'a tenu dans ses bras, ni même que j'ai eu un contact tactile et mes larmes reprennent de plus belle.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans les bras de Lupin à pleurer. Mais je sais qu'en me réveillant, il était toujours là, en train de lire. Et m'accueille avec un petit sourire, j'ai l'impression d'être une enfant, et pour une fois je n'en ai pas honte. Sans vraiment trop comprendre je me jette dans ses bras. « Je ne veux plus être seule… C'est…trop dur. Je ne veux pas être proche de vous, cela ne me paraît pas naturel, mais...la solitude est pire… » Je murmure dans un sanglot. Il ne dit rien et se contente de me bercer et de sécher mes larmes.

« Dumbledore dit que l'on peut encore te sauver… » Dit doucement Lupin.

« Vraiment ? » C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il m'a parlé de l'origine du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Oui. Il dit qu'on devrait essayer de t'apprécier, de te connaître vraiment… Bien sûr cela paraît difficile étant donné ton idéologie… Mais je suis d'accord avec lui. »

« Mais je ne veux pas ! » Je glapis. Ce n'est pas vraiment vrai, je préfère être avec eux qu'être toute seule. Et concernant mon ''idéologie'' elle n'est plus ce qu'elle était depuis que j'ai appris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un sang-mêlé.

« Pourtant tu disais que tu ne voulais pas être seule… »

Joker.

« Ils ne voudront jamais… Je ne suis qu'une meurtrière à leurs yeux… »

« Tu n'en ai pas une peut-être ? » Grogne Lupin d'une voix sourde.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir tué… Fol-Œil a tué Evan et William… »

« Légitime défense. »

« Je ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordre pour sauver ma peau ! »

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas les rejoindre ! »

Je recule légèrement, il me fait peur. Juste un peu, mais quand même.

« On a toujours le choix. J'ai été approché pour rejoindre les Mangemorts et… »

« Je sais. Ils t'en ont voulu. Tu devrais faire attention, ils en ont après toi. Et dit à Black de faire attention, sa cousine lui en veut méchamment. Mais… Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Mais tu as rejoint le même mouvement que tes amis. J'ai fait exactement la même chose. »

« Peut-être mais là tu n'es pas avec tes amis. »

« S'adapter pour survivre… » Je murmure.

« Exactement. » Répond Lupin d'un ton las.

Il y a un silence, il me regarde et je regarde mes mains. Ma vie est à chier. J'en ai envie de pleurer de rage. Je m'essuie rageusement les yeux et ose regarder à nouveau Lupin.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Je demande, morte de honte.

« Être gentille. »

« QUOI ? ET EUX ILS SONT GENTILS PEUT-ÊTRE ? »

« Eux, ils sont en position de force. Tu n'as qu'à pas répondre à leurs provocations. Ils vont se lasser… »

« Ne…PAS…REPONDRE ? » Je hurle avant de suffoquer. « Me…laisser…faire par des…par des gens comme…eux ? Me laisser marcher dessus ? Me…me… » Je n'arrive plus à parler, j'essaie de reprendre ma respiration tout en chassant les larmes qui apparaissent.

« S'adapter pour survivre. » Souffle Lupin.

Je jurais voir un petit sourire sadique… Puis je me calme et je réfléchis, ces hormones de grossesse c'est vraiment de la merde, et dire que ça va être de pire en pire. Après tout, c'est un peu comme à Serpentard. Sois gentil avec ceux qui peuvent t'aider. Or, en ce moment ceux qui peuvent m'aider sont les membres de l'Ordre. Je ravale ma dignité, enfin ce qu'il en reste. Après tout, les Serpentard ne sont pas courageux, ils s'écrasent quand ils sont dominés. Je soupire et je regarde Lupin qui a les sourcils froncés.

« D'accord. Je vais être gentille. Je cesserai de répondre. » Je rage intérieurement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans et de parler à mon père.

Lupin me fait un petit sourire et quitter la chambre. Je soupire avant de le suivre.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ou si vous avez des questions, ou si vous avez remarqué une incohérence

Bises!


	8. Chapter 8

Quand je descends, tout le monde me fusille du regard, mais je ne dis rien. Même quand les premières insultes et remarquent fusent, je serre les dents et ne dit rien. Je vois du coin de l'œil, avant qu'ils n'enlèvent la carte de ma vue, qu'ils regardent un plan. Ils chuchotent et je n'entends rien. Ils sont tellement concentrés qu'ils ne me voient pas m'approcher. J'ai le temps de comprendre le plan avant qu'ils se retournent, prêts à mordre. Je ricane.

« Vous voulez prendre d'assaut ce bâtiment ? » Je demande d'un air satisfait.

Je prends leur silence pour un aveu. Je soupire, fait un geste impatient de la main et commence. Je vais être gentille.

« Vous ne pourrez rentrer que par l'entrée de derrière… »

« Il n'y a pas d'entrée derrière. » Grogne Black.

« Parce qu'elle est secrète… » Je dois me mordre la langue pour retenir une insulte. « Il y a toujours 5 gardes par porte. Mais celle-là, ils ne sont que deux. À quelques mètres, derrière la colline, c'est l'endroit parfait pour créer une diversion et les attirer. Ils cachent plein de trucs là-bas, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais dès qu'ils en parlent, ils n'en peuvent plus. Il suffirait de lancer quelques sorts d'explosions et ils accourraient. Après vous aurez un peu plus la voie libre. Je vous conseille de prendre par le raccourci qui est situé là. Vous tomberez directement dans les dortoirs… Si vous voulez en tuer le plus possible, c'est là qu'il faut frapper. » Je m'arrête et passe ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches. Je n'ai pas autant parlé depuis un mois, et je me rends compte alors du silence ambiant. Je les regarde, ils semblent stupéfaits.

« Quoi ? » Je demande avec hargne. « Vous vous rendez compte que je peux être utile ? »

« En effet. Continue. » Grogne Fol-Œil, en me mettant sa baguette sous le nez.

Je serre les dents pour ne pas lui faire bouffer sa baguette et je reprends mon exposé, répondant à leurs questions.

« Au fait, ta copine Zabini, ta fait partie des Mangemorts ? Parce qu'elle a été vu en compagnie de Shacklebolt senior et vu son poste au Ministère… » Grogne Maugrey alors que je suis sur le seuil de ma chambre.

« NON ! » Je me retourne précipitamment. « Non, elle… Ce n'était pas pour ça… C'était… Autre chose. Elle ne fait pas partie des Mangemorts. Laissez-la tranquille, elle a un fils ! » Je siffle avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je ne peux quand même pas dire qu'ils couchaient ensembles et qu'elle est tombée enceinte… Surtout que Shacklebolt est marié, et à un fils avec sa femm _e…_

Voilà, ça fait deux mois que je suis enceinte et cela ne se voit toujours pas. Et heureusement, je préfère ne pas leur dire. La cohabitation se passe mieux, il n'y a plus d'insulte. Par contre, je ne sais pas si ce sont les hormones, mais j'ai violemment envie de sexe. Pendant le repas tout à l'heure j'ai regardé un par un tous les mecs présents, essayant de trouver celui que je pourrai convaincre de coucher avec moi. Je dois le faire maintenant, avant d'être trop grosse. Mais personne ne voudra. C'est cruel, je suis réellement en manque, je n'ai jamais voulu autant baiser que maintenant. Sincèrement, j'en suis même venue à trouver Dumbledore sexy… Ma vie est à chier. J'ai essayé de m'auto-satisfaire, mais cela n'est que passager. J'ai juste envie de baiser, violemment envie.

Je me réveille de ma sieste et il fait déjà nuit. Je tends l'oreille et croit entendre des bruits en bas. J'enfile un peignoir et descend sans faire de bruit, je remonterai directement si c'est quelqu'un que je ne veux pas voir.

« Salut Severus. » Je fais d'une petite voix.

Il est seul dans le salon, à côté de lui une bouteille de Whisky bien entamée. Soudain j'ai une idée merveilleuse ! J'ai trouvé qui pourra combler mon désir, Severus ! Certes il n'est pas beau mais de toute manière, je ne pense pas qu'il croule sous les propositions et c'est un très bon ami. En plus il est bourré. Je m'assois doucement à côté de lui et me sers un verre. Je sais que je ne devrai pas boire, mais j'ai besoin de courage, je vais demander à Severus de coucher avec moi.

« Severus, veux-tu coucher avec moi ? Juste pour me rendre service… Je deviens folle, hier j'ai fantasmé sur Dumbledore… »

J'avais pensé à plus subtile, mais tant pis.

Je vois un léger sourire sur ses lèvres et cela me conforte dans l'idée qu'il est bourré.

« Rien de sérieux, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Je veux juste baiser. Je t'en prie. »

Il me regarde enfin et nous restons longtemps à nous jauger du regard. Enfin moi je regarde ses lèvres, j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser… Mon dieu, je suis vraiment trop en manque… Je ferme les yeux et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est impétueux et je souris quand je sens qu'il me répond et je glisse mes mains sous sa robe. Il ne se dégage pas. Il est vraiment complètement saoul…

« Tu étais puceau ? » Je demande en me prélassant nue sur le canapé.

C'était trop bien… Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est doué ou si c'est parce que j'étais beaucoup trop en manque, mais après cette séance de sexe tout sauf tendre, je suis repue. Il m'a même fait avoir plusieurs orgasmes…

Il ne me répond pas. Il s'habille en vitesse et quitte le QG. Je claque ma langue, je voulais vraiment savoir. Avec Zoey et Queenie on lui a arrangé pleins de coups, mais il n'a jamais voulu nous dire. Et pourtant on s'était donné un mal de chien à trouver des filles qui voulaient de lui. Si on n'est pas des chouettes filles après ça…

Je souris tandis que je repense à mes amis. Je suis dans un tel état post-orgasmique que cela ne me rend pas triste. Je rabats la couverture sur moi et je m'endors, bercée par mes souvenirs heureux.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Désolée pour le retard, je suis en période d'examen et c'est la mooooort!

Voilà la suite, et on change un peu de ton.

* * *

Chapitre Neuf

J'ai croisé Severus le lendemain, il a légèrement rougi quand on s'est vu. Bien sûr certains ont fait le rapprochement entre mon immense sourire et le fait qu'ils m'ont retrouvé nue dans le salon, qui sentait légèrement le sexe. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, ma bonne humeur ne me quittera pas comme ça. Je suis sur un petit nuage et c'est merveilleux.

Black ne cesse de ricaner en disant que nous sommes un couple de meurtrier. Ce qui est à moitié faux, certes on est des meurtriers, mais on n'est pas en couple. Cela fait deux jours qu'on a couchés ensemble et il ne s'est rien passé depuis. En même temps, je suis comblée pour encore quelques jours je pense… Je me demande s'il serait d'accord pour réitérer.

Je viens de remarquer que mon ventre commence à s'arrondir et je me mords les lèvres, ça ne fait même pas trois mois de grossesse. Severus ne voudra pas coucher de nouveau avec moi s'il découvre que je suis enceinte. Je peste tout en mettant mes habits les plus amples et je descends les rejoindre dans la cuisine. Mon appétit a triplé depuis que je porte des enfants… Je vais devenir énorme et cela me désespère. Remarque Evans-Potter a réussi à retrouver la ligne après...

Je suis appuyée contre la fenêtre ouverte, profitant de l'air frais de la nuit. Je me sens apaisée, tout est si tranquille…

Soudain des pas me font me tendre, mais je ne fais rien de plus. Sans un bruit Black s'installe à côté de moi et s'allume une cigarette. Je lui jette un petit coup d'œil, il semble…triste, perdue, et ça me fait de la peine… Putain d'instinct maternel !

« Ça te manques ? »

La voix de Black brise le silence, et je cesse de respirer. En d'autres circonstances, je l'aurai incendié, mais ma situation est tout sauf habituelle. Je prends une grande respiration, je ne sais pas si c'est la fugace impression de liberté que j'ai mais la présence de Black ne me dérange pas. Je sais exactement de quoi il parle et il n'a pas l'air si enivré que ça. Les membres de l'Ordre ne me parle agréablement que quand ils sont bourrés ou pour me dire tout ce qui les dérange, toute la crasse qu'il y a dehors, tout ce qu'ils trouvent horribles, ils parlent des crimes que commettent mes anciens camarades. Ils m'en parlent à moi parce qu'ils me voient comme un truc à peine humain, pour eux je suis une abomination. Ils peuvent me parler de sujet noirs parce qu'ils pensent que cela ne me touchera pas, que j'ai déjà vu pire… Et je me maintiens dans ce rôle, si cela peut leur faire plaisir, c'est beaucoup plus facile de vivre avec eux comme ça. C'est presque altruiste, grâce à moi ils sont unis contre moi. Les Mangemorts me tueraient pour avoir de telles pensées. Mais je ne suis plus Mangemort depuis longtemps, je ne sais même plus si je l'ai été un jour… Mais au moins j'appartenais à quelque chose, aujourd'hui je suis seule et isolée. Je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher, plus personne qui se soucie de moi. Et je n'ai plus ma place dans cette société, que les Mangemorts gagnent ou non, je serai perdante. Je déglutis pour chasser mes larmes et me concentre pour répondre à Black.

« Oui, ça me manque Black. »

« Je te comprends tu sais… Je ne pourrai jamais rester enfermé, plutôt mourir ! Je suis un chien fou tu vois… »

Il pouffe doucement. Il doit y avoir une référence que je ne comprends pas, une private joke. Mais son rire, semblable à un aboiement d'ailleurs, est contagieux et je me surprends à pouffer aussi.

« Tu as bu non Black ? » Je demande une fois mon calme revenu.

« Ouais… Et je fume en plus… Tu en veux une ? » Rajoute-t-il en m'en tendant une.

Je le regarde, puis regarde la cigarette avant de reposer mon regard sur lui. Il est toujours aussi beau, mais il y a quelque chose qui a changé… Il n'a plus cette étincelle qu'il avait à Poudlard, il semble triste… J'ai beaucoup observé les membres, toujours à la dérobée, et la guerre les mine tellement… Ils ont tous perdu leur joie de vivre que je leur enviais… Je ne suis pas si différente d'eux finalement…

« Ouais, pourquoi pas… » Je souffle en mettant la cigarette entre mes lèvres. « Comment ça marche ? »

Black sourit et sort son briquet pour allumer ce petit bâton.

« Tu inspires, comme si tu étais surprise, tu avales la fumée et tu la recraches après… »

« Putain de merde ! Ça pique ! » Je crache entre deux quinte de toux tandis que l'autre se marre.

Après plusieurs essais j'y arrive.

« Et ça sert à quoi ? » Je demande en me concentrant sur la fumée qui me pique la gorge.

« A rien spécialement… Moi ça me détend… Et c'est pratique pour pécho aussi… » Lâche Black en crachant des ronds.

« Mais, et Lupin ? » Je fronce les sourcils, ils sont censés être ensembles non ?

« C'est compliqué… » Marmonne Black en détournant le regard.

Ok, apparemment il ne veut pas en parler.

« Tu sais Evan et William étaient amoureux… Ils couchaient ensembles régulièrement. »

« Rosier et Wilkes ? Mais je croyais que toi et Wilkes… »

Je lui fais un petit sourire et il hausse les sourcils.

« NON ? »

Mon sourire s'accentue et je lui fais un clin d'œil.

« Et bah putain… »

« Je n'étais pas amoureuse d'Evan… Seulement de William. Mais je suis arrivée après et donc Evan a accepté de partager William avec moi, parce que c'est un bon ami. » Je jette ma cigarette, je n'aime pas en fait.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru ça… » Souffle Black en regardant de nouveau le ciel.

Aucun d'entre nous ne brise le silence, et doucement nous voyons le jour se lever et c'est merveilleux.

Je suis revenu souvent sur cette fenêtre et un soir, j'ai retrouvé Black, il avait l'air encore plus mal. Il s'installe à côté de moi, je vois clairement qu'il a pleuré mais je ne fais pas de commentaire, cela ne me regarde pas. Même si je meurs de curiosité.

« C'est fini entre Remus et moi. » Avoue-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Je suis désolée. »

« C'est un connard… »

Je retourne à la contemplation du ciel, je n'ai rien de constructif à dire et il ne m'en dira pas plus.

« Comment c'était ? » Grogne Black en brisant le silence.

« Comment c'était quoi ? »

« Chez les Mangemorts… »

Je cligne rapidement des yeux et mon souffle s'accélère, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle question. Je détourne le regard, mais celui de Black se fait insistant. Je le regarde dans les yeux et j'y vois une telle tristesse que cela me coupe le souffle.

Je me rends compte alors que cela ne me dérange pas de répondre à sa question, il y a tellement de chose que je garde pour moi, tellement de chose que je n'ai jamais pu dire parce que personne ne comprendrait. Evan et William étaient bien trop investis pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Zoey et Queenie n'auraient pas pu comprendre ce qu'elles ne vivaient pas. Black lui, peut comprendre.

« C'était…trop. » Je murmure dans un souffle. « Tout va beaucoup trop vite… Je savais ce qu'ils faisaient bien sûr mais… Je refusais de voir vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient… Avant que tu ne comprennes ce qu'il se passe tu te retrouves couverte de sang, le sang de la personne que tu viens de tuer de sang-froid. Tuer est si facile, la vie humaine est si fragile… Et il y a aussi la peur… La peur qui te ronge sans cesse. La peur de mourir, la peur de perdre quelqu'un et surtout la peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Voldemort ! » Crache Black et un frisson m'envahit.

« Ne prononces pas son nom ! » Je murmure, les yeux fermés.

« Avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même. » Ricane Black d'un ton docte et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Je me retourne brusquement vers lui et le saisit au col.

« OUI J'AI PEUR BLACK ! Oui, je crains plus que tout le Seigneur des Ténèbres et… »

« C'est stupide ! Vous êtes tellement pathétique vous les Mangemorts… Vous ne savez rien et vous prenez plaisir à tuer et à torturer… »

« Non Black, tu ne sais rien, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il te force à faire ! Il est bien plus puissant que n'importe qui ici ! Tu n'as pas VU Black ! Tu n'as pas… VECU ce que… » Je retiens difficilement mes larmes et je pousse Black le plus loin possible. « Oui j'ai peur Black. Toutes les nuits je me réveille en panique, toutes les nuits je revois ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai vécu ! Pendant si longtemps je croyais faire la bonne chose, me battre du bon côté mais… Mais personne ne peut te demander de tuer un enfant de sang-froid… Tu sais ce qu'ils disaient sur les enfants ? ''Ce sont des futurs ennemis, il faut les tuer ! Tuons les enfants de nos ennemis !'' As-tu déjà tenu le cadavre d'une gamine de 4 ans qui n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que jouer de sa vie ? As-tu déjà décapité quelqu'un ? As-tu déjà été torturé jusqu'à ce que la seule pensée cohérente que tu puisses avoir soit celle de ta propre mort et que tu pries pour qu'elle arrive ? ALORS OUI J'AI PEUR BLACK ! J'ai peur parce que je sais de quoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres est capable ! Je l'ai vu, je l'ai fait et je l'ai subi ! Et vous êtes tous stupides de ne pas avoir peur ! Il va vous détruire, car c'est son seul but ! Et personne n'est assez puissant pour le vaincre. »

Nous sommes face à face, je pleure doucement derrière mes mains et lui me regarde comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

« Et je n'aime pas tuer Black ! » Je crache avant de m'enfuir en courant.

Je percute Severus dans l'escalier et je veux m'enfuir, mais il m'attrape par la taille et me colle contre lui. J'explose alors en larmes tandis qu'il me caresse doucement le dos. Il m'accompagne ensuite jusqu'à ma chambre, sans me lâcher. Il m'allonge dans le lit et va pour partir.

« Non ! S'il te plaît Severus… » Je murmure d'une voix étranglée en lui saisissant la main. « Reste avec moi, dors avec moi, je t'en supplie… »

Il semble hésiter puis se retourne et s'installe à côté de moi. Aussitôt je me colle contre lui, appréciant la compagnie. Je vois bien qu'il est un peu gêné, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre. En plus on a déjà couché ensembles… Certes là, c'est presque plus intime, mais c'est juste amical… N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Je fais beaucoup de référence à des choses que nous - lectrices de ces merveilleux livres savons - mais que Michelle, parce qu'elle est un peu conne ignore (la lycanthropie de Remus et le truc des Animagus, quoi que ça, c'est justifié), et qui peuvent s'inscrire complètement dans le canon (à voir si vous trouver). Aussi à partir de là, Michelle devient un peu plus jouasse et moins déprimée. Et aussi les membres de l'Ordre ne seront pas aussi gentils que dans les livres, mais toujours moins méchants que les Serpentards. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas si j'égratine un tout petit peu l'image des Maraudeurs.

Des bisous! Et n'hésitez pas me dire si ça vous plaît toujours.

:)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre Dix

Alors que je suis dans le couloir, j'entends un grattement qui vient de l'armoire. Je m'arrête et me retourne, curieuse. Si ça se trouve quelqu'un à encore enfermé Severus dedans. La dernière fois c'était Black, comme quoi il s'ennuyait. Je n'ai même pas fait un pas que la porte s'ouvre et je pousse un cri d'effroi.

Il y a le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui fait léviter mon corps qui porte de nombreuses marques de coups, mais je suis encore vivante. Mon corps est nu et mon ventre est énorme. Je cherche en tremblant ma baguette pour lutter contre cet épouvantard quand je me rappelle que je n'en ai pas. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, je suis complètement pétrifiée, acculée contre le mur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rigole et je frissonne, je sens des gouttes de sueur froide couler le long de mon dos. Soudain, d'un coup de baguette, il fait apparaître une plaie béante sur mon ventre tandis que je hurle à la mort. De cette plaie sort un enfant recouvert de sang. À peine a-t-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il s'écrase par terre, mort, touché par un rayon vert. Insensibles à mes cris, il continue de tuer tous les enfants qui sortent et les corps s'entassent rapidement sur le sol entre ces éclats de rire.

Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux, je sens le sang qui m'a éclaboussé couler sur mon visage. Je n'ai plus de voix, mes jambes tremblent et mon corps est secoué de spasmes. Au sang qui coule sur mon visage s'ajoute des larmes. Je pleure en silence, aucun son ne peut sortir de ma gorge, mes mains sont furieusement crispées sur mon ventre. Je tente de me raisonner que ce n'est qu'un épouvantard, mais le réalisme est trop frappant, c'est un mélange entre un souvenir et ma pire peur.

Soudain j'entends la porte de l'armoire qui se referme dans un claquement sinistre. Je suis accroupie, la respiration haletante et paniquée. Des mèches de cheveux cachent mon visage et mes larmes. Je vois seulement les pieds des membres de l'Ordre. Ils ne bougent pas, sans doute ne savent-ils pas quoi faire ou quoi dire.

Je sèche rapidement mes larmes et me relève. Je ne tremble plus, je suis droite et noble quand je monte les escaliers pour retourner dans ma chambre. Une main sur mon ventre et une autre sur la rampe, je ne veux pas m'écrouler dans les escaliers.

Dès que je suis dans ma chambre, je m'écroule en pleurant et tremblant sur le lit, incapable de penser de manière cohérente.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il fait toujours nuit et je lâche un hoquet, mes mains crispées sur mon ventre.

« Michelle ? » Fait la voix de Severus.

Je souris en entendant sa voix, gentille et douce, bien sûr personne ne me croirait. Il n'attend pas ma réponse pour rentrer dans ma chambre. Il ferme la porte et s'assoit sur la chaise qui me sert de table de nuit. Je vois qu'il hésite. Je croise son regard compatissant et j'explose à nouveau en larmes, me réfugiant contre lui. Il reste quelques secondes paralysé avant de passer ses bras dans mon dos et de me serrer contre lui.

Je soupire d'aise, je suis si bien dans ses bras.

Une fois que mes pleurs se sont taris, je me dégage doucement de son étreinte et lui fait un petit sourire. Il me le rend et amorce un mouvement pour se lever. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Je lui agrippe la main et l'oblige à se rasseoir, tandis que j'essaie de contrôler mes tremblements.

Nous restons longtemps comme ça dans le silence, s'en est presque drôle.

« Ils vont perdre. L'Ordre va perdre. À moins d'un miracle… » Je croasse.

Severus ne me répond pas, mais je sais qu'il pense la même chose que moi.

« Tu t'enfuira avec moi Severus ? On s'enfuira ensemble pour lui échapper ? » Je demande d'un ton suppliant.

« Oui. »

Je souris alors derrière mes larmes. Je ne serai pas seule.

« Promis ? »

« Oui. »

Je lui souris et il me le rend. Ce n'est pas un vrai sourire, je ne pense pas qu'il sache comment faire, mais pour moi, c'est le plus beaux des sourires que j'ai vu. Il sonne comme une promesse.

« Tu es enceinte alors… » Fait-il d'une voix gênée.

« Oui. Rassure-toi, il n'est pas de toi. J'étais enceinte avant qu'on… »

Il est toujours gêné mais clairement soulagé.

« Tu voudrai être le parrain d'un des deux ? »

« Deux ? » S'étonne Severus.

« Ouais. Des jumeaux. »

« Le père c'est Evan ou William ? »

« Les deux. Nous étions un ménage à trois. C'est marrant non ? Deux enfants pour deux amants. Acceptes-tu ? »

« Oui. »

Je lui souris à nouveau, il reste avec moi, il me laisse lui tenir la main jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Quand je me réveille, je suis seule et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu déçue. Heureusement une bonne odeur de chocolat me parvient au nez et je trouve moins difficile de me lever. Pendant quelques instants j'ai l'impression d'être de retour chez moi. Mais je déchante rapidement quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, origine de l'odeur chocolatée, il y a Dumbledore, le vieil auror complètement frappé et Severus. Les deux premiers ça doit être parce qu'ils sont les patrons et Severus sans doute parce que c'est la personne de laquelle je suis la plus proche.

« Bonjour Miss Yaxley. Bien dormi ? » Me demande mon ancien directeur en remuant tranquillement son thé.

Je reste quelques instants stupéfaite. C'est moi ou il m'a parlé d'une voix gentille ? Je pense que c'est à cause de l'épouvantard d'hier et parce qu'ils ont compris que j'étais enceinte. Et s'ils ne l'ont pas compris c'est qu'ils sont débiles.

« Plutôt bien oui. » Je réponds avec méfiance. Je suis sûre que c'est un ancien Serpentard le vieux citronné.

« Prenez-donc du chocolat chaud. Vous aimez ça ? Et vous voulez un cake au citron ? »

Ça y est, je suis définitivement dans un rêve. Jamais il n'a été aussi sympathique avec moi. J'aurai vraiment du balancer dès le début que j'étais enceinte. Mais sa remarque me fait sourire, avec les filles ont s'est toujours demandé ce qu'il avait avec le citron…

« Oui. Merci. » Je murmure en me servant.

Je m'assoie à la table. C'est légèrement oppressant de manger face à Dumbledore et Maugrey… Je fronce les sourcils quand je les vois sortir des parchemins et une plume.

« Et si vous nous racontiez vraiment ce qu'il vous ait arrivé avant de venir à Poudlard ? » Demande mon ancien directeur en me jetant un regard perçant au-dessus de ses lunettes. Je vois du coin de l'œil Severus qui soupire, mais ça présence me fait du bien et je souris.

« Severus est ici pour apporter un soutien. » Lâche Dumbledore. « Donc ? »

J'avale une gorgée de thé, saisis inconsciemment la main de Severus et me lance. Je leur raconte que quand je suis tombée enceinte, j'ai voulu arrêter les Mangemorts pour un temps, mais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas accepté et m'a torturé.

« Un peu comme pour l'épouvantard. » Je rajoute en essayant de ne pas pleurer ou trembler et la main de Severus sur la mienne me donne de la force. « Votre arrivée inopinée ne m'a pas seulement sauvée la vie mais aussi celle des enfants. Oui, je porte des jumeaux. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et avec l'aide de William et Evan je me suis cachée. Les…Le père est mort, et comme il était le gardien du secret, les Mangemorts ont essayé de finir le travail de leur maître puis se sont occupés de mes parents. Ensuite j'ai transplané à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai emprunté un passage secret pour rejoindre Poudlard et vous m'êtes tombé dessus. » Je conclus, ravie d'avoir gardé une voix assurée.

« Wilkes était le père. Je suis désolé. » Fait doucement Dumbledore après un long silence.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette remarque me touche plus qu'elle devrait et je sens mes yeux s'humidifier. Je finis mon thé froid pour me donner une contenance. On ne peut pas pleurer quand on boit. Je suis aussi touchée que Dumbledore se rappelle que William était mon gardien du secret, j'en ai parlé mon premier jour.

« À partir de maintenant, Madame Pomfresh viendra une fois par semaine s'assurer de votre santé et de celle des enfants. » Sourit doucement le directeur avant de froncer les sourcils et d'ajouter d'une voix dure : « Et vous êtes totalement inconsciente de ne pas nous l'avoir dit ! Cela aurait pu leur être fatal ! »

« Je sais. Merci pour tout, Monsieur le Directeur. » Je murmure, les yeux baissés de honte.

« Ce sera tout Miss Yaxley. » Fait Dumbledore en prenant les parchemins avec lui.

Il quitte le QG avec Maugrey, me laissant seule avec Severus.

* * *

Hey ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça me réchauffe le coeur.

En ce qui concerne la relation Severus/Michelle, je ne vais pas faire quelque chose de réellement concrèt, plutôt un amour à sens unique parce que je veux respecter le canon (Severus amoureux de Lily). Après, c'est vrai que dans le futur (lors de la deuxième guerre, pendant les livre et après) j'hésite à garder la mort de Severus et rendre Michelle malheureuse (j'aime torturer mes personnages) ou à le laisser vivre (mais cela ferait peut-être beaucoup puisque je refuse que Sirius et Remus meurent, Wolfstar forever) et à rendre plus concret sa relation avec Michelle. Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que dans cette histoire il n'y aura pas de relation sérieuse, j'espère que cela ne vous rebutera pas.

Bises !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre Onze

« Severus… » Je commence en hésitant. « As-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Autre que celle tu aimes, Evans ? » Je demande en ancrant mon regard dans le sien.

Il blanchit avant de rougir légèrement.

« Oui. Je sais. Mais je ne l'ai jamais dit. Je sais parce que tu regardes Evans de la même manière que Zoey regardait Black. »

Je vois les yeux de Severus s'agrandir.

« Ouais. Elle l'aimait. Mais parlons de toi, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Je n'ai personne. » Fait Severus d'une voix grinçante, mal à l'aise.

« D'accord. Accepterais-tu que l'on couche de nouveau ensemble ? Tu as le droit de dire non. Mais juste précise si c'est parce que je suis enceinte ou par dégoût, ou... »

« D'accord. »

J'arrête mon argumentation, franchement surprise.

« Vraiment ? »

Il se contente d'hocher la tête.

« De toute manière ça ne durera pas très longtemps, au bout d'un moment je serai tellement énorme que je ne passerai même plus la porte. » Je rigole avant de revenir sérieuse. « Tout de suite ? »

« D'accord. » Lâche Severus avant de partir dans un tourbillon de robe noire. Je reste quelques instants interdite, c'est beaucoup trop facile, je suis sûre qu'il manigance quelque chose… Mais bon, je m'en fous, j'ai du sexe à disposition. Je me relève brusquement et me dépêche de le rejoindre dans la chambre.

Bon, je pense que si j'ai autant apprécié la première fois c'est parce que j'étais clairement en manque, parce qu'il n'est pas très doué. Il est mal à l'aise, mais cela ne me fait pas peur, il va apprendre. Je lui apprendrais. J'ai l'impression de réaliser un vieux fantasme, être la professeur sexuel d'un élève, et c'est super cool ! Sincèrement, si un jour j'avais imaginé coucher avec Severus… Je me serai pendu haut et court avec la cravate d'un Gryffondor. J'aimerai tellement que Zoey et Queenie soient là…

Je me demande d'ailleurs de quoi avaient l'air mes funérailles. Je me demande si des gens ont pleuré. Je me demande si les Mangemorts ont dit à Zoey et Queenie que c'était faux… Les pauvres, elles ont dû trop mal le vivre. Je ne me vante pas, on était meilleures amies, elles étaient les seuls à savoir pour Evan-William-moi, avec Severus maintenant. Remarque je pense que Regulus le savait aussi. Je me rappelle quand Queenie a appris sa mort, elle était détruite ma pauvre chérie…

Toute ma bonne humeur a soudainement disparue. Elles me manquent. Je m'en étais pas rendue compte mais elles me manquent affreusement. Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues et je les laisse, je suis seule de toute manière. Mes sanglots s'accentuent au fur et à mesure que je revis les instants passés ensembles et je finis par m'endormir, bercée par mes sanglots.

Quand je me réveille, il fait jour. Je me sens mieux, dormir de 15h à 10h du matin, ça vous retape. Je m'extirpe des couvertures et m'habille chaudement, le mois de septembre est anormalement froid. Je descends à la cuisine pour me faire un thé, avec lequel je décide de m'installer dans le salon pour bouquiner. J'essaie tout le temps de trouver un journal qu'ils auraient oublié pour prendre des nouvelles du monde extérieur, mais ils font vachement attention, je n'en ai jamais trouvé un seul et cela me désespère.

Je m'installe confortablement dans le canapé avant de sursauter en entendant un cri et de me renverser mon thé brûlant dessus. En jurant je fusille du regard ce qui m'a fait peur. C'est le fameux objet carré avec plein de boutons qui m'est inconnu. Je croyais que c'était une sorte de portail pour voyager, ou pour envoyer des messages, bref un truc mystique que l'Ordre aurait trouvé. Mais c'est beaucoup plus bizarre. C'est bruyant, rempli de couleur et les images bougent. Je reste quelques instants immobiles, oubliant mon thé, les yeux rivés sur cette machine. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Sans doute une fourberie moldue… Je sursaute à nouveau quand je vois des lettres apparaître sur le carré. C'est quoi ou qui James Bond ?

Je recule légèrement le canapé sans cesser de fixer l'étrange objet, on ne sait jamais s'il veut m'attaquer…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée assise sur ce canapé, j'ai quand même fait des pauses pipi et nourriture, je sais juste que je suis amoureuse de James Bond ! Il est trop incroyable… C'est un sorcier qui essaie de s'en sortir contre tous les méchants moldus en faisant comme eux ! Ce qui veut dire que des sorciers se cachent parmi les moldus et font des…images où ils se foutent d'eux. C'est trop cool comme principe. James Bond est forcément sorcier, je pense même qu'il a un truc pour être immortel, personne ne peut survivre à tout ça… J'ai vu trois histoires de la vie de Bond, _L'homme au pistolet d'or_ , _L'espion qui m'aimait_ et _Moonraker_. Et l'objet moldu n'a pas essayé de me tuer. Bon, j'ai préféré ne pas le toucher, on ne sait jamais… Donc j'ai laissé les couleurs et les sons quand je suis allée prendre une douche. Et j'ai quitté le salon en marche arrière, les yeux fixés sur l'objet bizarre.

C'est horrible ! Il faut que je me refasse une épilation du maillot ! Des poils commencent à apparaître… Je pourrais demander qu'ils m'achètent cette crème magique où les poils disparaissent pour quatre mois… Remarque je ne pense pas qu'ils seront d'accord. Je grimace en me disant qu'il va falloir recourir à la vieille méthode du _Reducto._ C'est un peu douloureux mais efficace, et en plus on peut l'utiliser sans baguette… C'est le premier sort sans baguette que j'ai appris, très utile. Je me rappelle on était en quatrième année avec les filles et on désespérait de trouver un moyen d'enlever nos poils, on a épluché tous les magazines possibles et inimaginables pour enfin trouver cette technique. On faisait ça avant avec les filles, avant que cette merveilleuse crème magique sorte…

Je soupire et me sèche. Puis je m'allonge nue sur mon lit, écarte les jambes et commence le travail. C'est vraiment beaucoup plus difficile avec mon ventre… Je ne vois pas très bien. En fait il faut tenir entre ses doigts le poil que l'on veut enlever et dire la formule, _Reducto_ et le poil disparaît jusqu'à la racine. Bon bien sûr il ne faut lui donner trop de force, sinon ça nous arrache un peu de peau… Je me rappelle quand ça nous est arrivés… On a commencé à crier et paniquer, jusqu'à ce qu'Evan arrive et stoppe les saignements. N'empêche heureusement qu'on s'entraînait sur nos jambes… Moi je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de soucis avec mes poils de jambe, ils sont clairs, comme mes cheveux. Ceux de mes aisselles sont plus foncés, d'ailleurs je les ferai après, mais les pubiens sont presque noirs ! C'est immonde ! Je n'ai jamais compris comment cela se faisait…

Zut ! C'est l'heure du repas et je n'ai fait que la moitié du maillot… Bon, je finirai après manger. La vie est beaucoup plus agréable quand on ne s'insulte pas avec les membres de l'Ordre.

Je dois souvent retenir mes insultes, mais j'échange un regard avec Severus et on sait qu'on va leur casser du dos sur le sucre dès qu'on en aura l'occasion. Severus est moi on est de plus en plus proche, c'est vraiment cool qu'il ait rejoint l'Ordre. Je ne pense pas qu'on aurait été aussi proche si on était tous les deux restés chez les Mangemorts. Vous voyez, chez les Mangemorts ont est pas hyper expressifs, c'est plutôt porte de prison l'ambiance. Enfin, seulement quand le Maître est là. Parce que quand il n'est pas là, qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse. On joue à des jeux, on torture gentiment quelques moldus, on se fait des cache cache dans le Manoir ou en forêt… Franchement, les Mangemort savent beaucoup plus s'amuser que les Gryffondors, ils ne rigolent jamais. Moi je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où l'un d'entre a nous a fait, ou a failli – parfois on est chanceux – faire foirer la mission parce qu'on rigolait. Bon, Bellatrix nous tombait dessus et on jurait de ne pas recommencer mais bon… Elle n'a jamais eux un grand sens de l'humour Bellatrix, c'est la sous-chef, c'est peut-être pour ça. C'est elle qui nous donne nos notes selon nos missions. D'ailleurs Lucius est assez jaloux, il aurait bien aimé prendre sa place à elle. Et moi je voterai pour lui. Enfin, si on avait le vote.

Ah, on s'amusait quand même super bien chez les Mangemorts.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre Douze

Une fois le repas fini, je m'attarde un peu dans la cuisine, seule, ça fait du bien aussi. Soudain je reconnais une musique entêtante que j'ai entendue alors que je regardais James Bond. Je me lève, mue par la curiosité et vais dans le salon. Je vois Lupin et un autre dont je ne connais pas le nom en train de rire devant le mystérieux objet carré.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Je demande en fronçant les sourcils, prêt à défendre ma vie contre l'objet.

« On regarde un film à la télé… » Fait Lupin avec un sourire qui s'accentue.

« Unfilm ? Latélé ? » Je recule par précaution, ces trucs n'ont pas des noms normaux…

« Oui. Viens, je vais te montrer… » Sourit Lupin.

J'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je décide de tenter le coup, après tout j'ai passé un peu de temps devant et je ne suis pas morte. Je m'installe dans le canapé, le plus loin des deux membres, on ne sait jamais, si c'est un piège.

Ah mon dieu ! Ça saute ! On passe dunfilm avec des chiens à des gens à vélo… Et tout ça marche avec une sorte de baguette magique avec pleins de boutons… Ils sont fous ces moldus…

Finalement je suis restée avec eux pour regarder un truc qui s'appelle les Aristochats… C'était vraiment bien. Mais les pauvres sorciers sont coincés dans leur Animagus… C'est quand même triste. Les autres ont rigolé quand je leur ai dit ça, mais des animaux qui peuvent parler, c'est sorcier ça. Et même des sorciers animagus hyper puissants, faudrait pas me prendre pour une Poufsouffle quand même… Et j'ai fini de m'épiler, c'était bien chiant.

Je passe maintenant la majeure partie de mes journées à regarder la télé, oui Lupin m'a écrit sur un parchemin les noms des objets et comment les faire marcher. Et j'ai découvert la plus belle chose du monde : Star Trek ! J'adore. C'est horrible et j'en ai honte mais je ne rate jamais un épisode… Même quand il y a les autres, je profite de Pettigrow, lui aussi il adore ! J'ai tellement eu envie de l'embrasser que je l'ai vu se précipiter vers la télé pour regarder Spock et Kirk. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'ils couchent ensemble ces deux-là, sincèrement, ils me font penser à Black et Lupin, avant que ça déconne entre eux et après qu'on ait été mises au courant. Maintenant que j'y repense, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte, je les observais pourtant souvent…

Oh mon dieu ! Comment vais-je faire pour survivre ? Il n'y a rien à manger, enfin si, mais rien de préparé… Normalement je mange les restes froids de la veille, je sais comment les faire réchauffer, avec le microcronde, mais là… Il n'y a pas de restes… Si je tiens celui qui en a repris hier… Je vais mourir de faim ! Je mange pour trois maintenant ! Je vais les attendre, je ne sais pas cuisiner. C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais cuisiné de ma vie, chez mes parents on avait des elfes, à Poudlard la même et chez moi la même… Je ne sais même pas faire à manger avec des sorts… En même temps pourquoi aurais-je appris ? C'est indigne de mon statut de faire ça. Bon, certes, c'est aussi indigne d'apprécier la compagnie d'objets moldus, mais j'apprends juste à connaître mes ennemis, c'est pour ça que je sais faire marcher la machine à laver les vêtements. Et que je ne dirai à personne que je suis amoureuse du Docteur Leonard McCoy.

Ça fait deux heures que je les attends, et je suis en train de mourir… Je vais devoir le faire toute seule. Je me lève lentement en me demandant s'ils m'en voudront si je fais une bêtise… J'ai déjà vu des gens faire à la télévision, mais c'est tout. Les membres de l'Ordre font la cuisine à la magie… Putain, je suis dans la merde, je ne sais absolument pas à quoi ça sert… J'ai décidé de tout sortir et de trier ce qui n'a pas l'air trop difficile à faire. Victoire ! J'ai trouvé des cacahuètes pour me faire patienter.

Bon, je crois que je vais faire des pâtes… Dans les films ils disent que c'est le truc de base. Pourquoi il n'y a pas d'explication sur ce paquet de pâtes ? Les moldus sont stupides !

Bon après dix essais, je me retrouve devant une assiette de pâtes pas trop mal. J'ai même mis de la sauce dessus. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais un truc rouge qui sent la tomate… J'ai essayé tous les plats, toutes les manières… Et maintenant je sais, il faut mettre les pâtes dans de l'eau bouillante, et goûter de temps en temps pour ne pas qu'elles soient trop molles (mes sixième et septième essais) ou trop dures (mes huitième et neuvième essais.). Car oui les cinq premiers étaient noirs.

Je suis fière de moi d'avoir réussi à domestiquer la diablerie moldue ! Bon, d'accord la cuisine est en bordel, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai renversé l'huile en essayant d'en mettre dans l'eau… Et qu'elle a pris feu quand j'ai essayé d'allumer les plaques. Et que j'ai dû vider toutes les bouteilles d'eau pour éteindre. Et que la cuisinière mouillée dégage une fumée noire quand on met à cuire quelque chose dessus. En tout cas c'est épuisant de faire la cuisine.

Je peux poser mon verre d'eau sur mon ventre, il tient ! C'est trop pratique d'être enceinte ! Je peux aussi en mettre un entre mes seins, ils ont tellement grossis... Je ne peux plus mettre mes bras le long de mon corps...

Alors que je m'étais installé pour piquer une petite sieste sur la table, la porte s'ouvre.

« Salut ! Ca vaAAAAA ? C'est quoi tout ça ? » S'écrit une voix que je ne reconnais pas. Je sors la tête de mes bras et regarde. Ah, c'est Molly Weasley, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ici… Alors qu'elle y a toute sa place cette traître à son sang. Elle est accompagnée du couple Londubat. Ouais, je connais toutes les familles de sang-pur, c'était sympa comme devoirs de vacances. Eux, ils se marrent comme des baleines et avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, me prennent en photo.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Rugit la traître à son sang, les yeux noirs de colère et les poings sur les hanches.

« J'ai essayé de me faire un repas. » Je souffle. C'est qu'elle est presque flippante… Surtout que c'est une Prewett, famille puissante reconnue. Il ne faut pas se fier au fait qu'elle soit grosse, je suis sûre que d'un _Stupéfix_ elle pourrait me faire traverser le mur… Elle est comme ses frères, des sacrés emmerdeurs ceux-là, on a galéré à les tuer… Enfin, moi je n'étais pas là, mais ils ont du s'y mettre à cinq…

« Et tu as réussi ? » Me demande la rousse en nettoyant tout d'un coup de baguette.

Ah… Si seulement j'avais une baguette…

« Mouais, je n'en ai pas fait assez… Je mange pour trois maintenant. » Je marmonne.

« Je vais demander à Arthur de te donner des livres de recettes. » Sourit-elle.

Mais pourquoi elle est gentille ?

« Et je vais te faire une liste de ce qu'il faut privilégier quand on est enceinte. Je te donnerai aussi des vêtements de grossesse… Tu en es à sixmois c'est ça ? »

Sa gentillesse me laisse pantoise. Quelqu'un l'a mise au courant que je suis mangemort ? Je ne peux que hocher la tête et elle me sourit à nouveau.

« Pourquoi vous êtes gentille avec moi ? »

« Parce que tu es enceinte. Et pour avoir des beaux bébés il faut que la mère soit bien. » Répond-elle avec nonchalance.

« Merci. » Je murmure. Je n'en reviens pas, je remercie une traître à son sang, et pas n'importe laquelle, une Weasley… Certes elle est à moitié Prewett mais quand même…

En me levant je croise mon reflet dans la fenêtre et en reste stupéfaite, c'est moi ça ? J'ai le teint rouge, les cheveux ébouriffés comme jamais et tâchés de sauce tomate. Mon dieu, je dois aller vite me doucher avant que quelqu'un me voit. Je monte en courant dans la salle de bain. Enfin, en essayant de courir quoi...

Quand je redescends il y a tout le monde, et dès que je rentre dans la cuisine ils se marrent. Putain, les Londubat ont fait tourner la photo… Je les hais. Je m'installe en boudant à ma place, je ne leur parlerai pas. Dès le repas finit, ils me demandent de sortir, je m'exécute en ronchonnant, m'enfermant dans ma chambre.

Des coups frappés à ma porte interrompent ma lecture et je vais ouvrir. Severus. Je souris, il n'y a qu'une seule raison de sa venue ici. Je le laisse rentrer et une fois la porte fermée on se déshabille.

Il s'améliore le petit. Ça reste quand même un peu bizarre de coucher avec lui. On ne parle pas. Juste on le fait et il se barre. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a accepté mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je passe aussi beaucoup de temps à lire les livres de cuisine que Molly Prewett m'a prêté, et c'est vraiment compliqué. Franchement, les moldus ont peut-être inventé Star Trek et la télé, mais pour ce qui est du pragmatisme, ils sont arriérés. Mon Petit Rat est revenu, il a l'air en mauvaise santé, il est tout rabougri… Ça me fait toujours rire ce truc nul, la honte.

Ambiance morbide aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que Meadows avait été tué par Voldemort en personne. J'ai évité de descendre, je ne veux pas qu'ils extériorisent leur douleur sur moi. Je suis presque triste, après tout c'était une Serpent, même si elle a rejoint les piaffeux. Les membres de l'Ordre du Piaf.

Je suis tombé sur Ding, ça m'a fait sourire, un autre ancien serpentard chez l'Ordre. Même si je pense qu'il est avec eux pour être du côté des Aurors, c'est un véritable escroc. Mais il est sympa, on a beaucoup parlé tous les deux, il a essayé de me refourguer sa marchandise, mais je n'avais pas d'argent.

D'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'il en est de mon argent. J'espère que Dumbledore n'a pas tout utilisé pour l'Ordre… Enfin, remarque je suis tellement riche… Mais je vais en avoir besoin pour m'échapper avec Severus, et vu comment il est pauvre... Je vais pouvoir entretenir quelqu'un ! Trop cool !

Ouais, c'est toujours d'actualité, et plus que jamais. Les membres de l'Ordre meurent les uns après les autres, ils ne peuvent pas gagner, même eux ont l'air de le penser, ils sont déprimants quand ils croient qu'ils se pensent seuls. Mais ils ne sont jamais seuls, ils ne prêtent juste pas attention à moi. En même temps avec mon nouveau tour de taille je peux très bien passer pour un meuble, surtout quand je me tais. Un meuble genre commode.

Moi j'essaie de rester positive, alors que dans l'histoire c'est moi qui suis le plus à plaindre...Franchement c'est assez dur à vivre cette situation, certes je ne suis pas seule et j'ose croire que certains ne me détestent pas, mais ce n'est pas très gai. Encore moins depuis la rupture Lupin-Black, c'est tellement dommage d'ailleurs, ils étaient tellement sexy. Bref, ma vie n'est pas terrible quand même mais quand je pense à ce qui m'attend dehors, je suis la plus heureuse des sorcières. C'est ça le succès de la vie, il faut toujours relativiser. En fait, je ne suis peut-être pas la plus à plaindre...

Heureusement qu'il y a Severus, il me manque parfois cet idiot...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre Treize**

Je suis en train de regarder la télévision quand soudain Black débarque comme un fou, suivi de Lupin. Je me lève en sursautant, je n'ai même pas le temps d'éteindre la télévision pour faire genre, ma couverture est grillée si j'en crois les sourcils haussés des deux ex-petits-amis.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Je demande, après tout, ce n'est pas une manière d'entrer dans une maison.

« Viens avec moi ! » Grogne Black, remis de sa surprise.

« Sirius ! » S'offusque Lupin.

« Quoi ? » Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il leur prend.

« Ma chère cousine a James en otage et ne le libèrera que si on te donnes en échange. Alors je suis là pour t'amener à elle. » Explique Black d'une voix sourde de colère, tandis que je me sens faiblir.

« Qu..Quoi ? » Je me tourne vers Lupin, mais son visage ne me fait que confirmer ce que dit Black, la colère remplace la surprise.

« IL FAUDRA ME PASSER SUR LE CORPS BLACK ! » Je me rends compte du ridicule d'une telle phrase, il est armé, moi non. Et avant que je comprenne, je me retrouve immobilisée par un _Petrificus Totalus_. Tout mon corps hurle de rage mais aucun son ne sort, et je commence à paniquer, il y a une telle rage dans les yeux de Black, que j'y vois sa cousine. Quand je prends conscience de ce qui m'attend, je m'évanouis.

Quand je me réveille, Black me lève, je ne suis plus sous l'emprise de son sort, mais sa baguette est pointée contre mon dos. Je regarde autour de moi, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre sont là et semblent gênés.

« Je vois que le Lord n'a pas réussi à finir le travail… On va corriger ça. » Siffle Bellatrix en regardant mon ventre.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et sans réfléchir je saisis la baguette de Lupin qui dépassait de sa poche et balance un sort à Bellatrix. On se lance dans un combat à mort et je vois plusieurs membres de l'Ordre se battre de mon côté. Bellatrix, trop occupée à m'affronter lâche Potter qui se précipite vers ses amis. Je donne tout ce que j'ai, je ne veux pas mourir. Mais je sens mes forces faiblir bien trop rapidement, et elle finit par me désarmer se jette sur moi et me tord le bras. Autour de nous tous les combats cessent, c'est presque irréel. La douleur me fait monter les larmes aux yeux, je ne suis que rage et désespoir. Je sens les bébés bouger dans mon ventre et je lâche un cri de rage, tandis que je sens des sortes d'ondes parcourir mon corps, essayant de me débattre. Bellatrix m'envoie un Doloris, mais celui-ci n'a pas le temps de m'atteindre, que ma magie se libère avec violence, envoyant tous les Mangemorts à plusieurs mètres, tandis que je m'effondre par terre, à demi-consciente. Je vois des yeux clairs derrière des lunettes se pencher sur moi, ainsi qu'une baguette, avant de perdre conscience.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis de retour au QG, allongée sur le canapé, Severus à mon chevet. Je mets quelques instants à émerger, mais quand tout me revient je me relève en sursaut, avant de devoir m'appuyer contre mon ami pour ne pas flancher.

« Miss Yaxley, comment allez-vous ? » Fait doucement Dumbledore qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Épuisée… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé professeur ? » Je demande en essayant de contenir ma nausée, tandis que mes mains se crispent sur mon ventre. Je soupire de soulagement en sentant les bébés bouger.

« Asseyez-vous, Madame Pomfresh va arriver… »

J'obéis et soulage Severus de mon poids, tandis que Molly Weasley m'apporte une tasse de thé, je lui fais un faible sourire, je suis encore trop sous le choc.

« Vous avez libéré votre magie élémentaire. La même que les enfants libèrent, mais la vôtre a été bien plus puissante, c'est extraordinaire ce que l'amour fait faire… »

« J'ai senti ma magie m'envahir avant de… C'était incroyable… Je… Je ne pouvais pas les laisser me prendre mes… » Ma voix se brise dans un sanglot et j'accepte l'étreinte réconfortante de Molly Weasley, j'aurai bien aimé avoir une maman comme elle.

« Mademoiselle Yaxley ! » S'écrit la voix paniquée de Pomfresh.

Je m'extirpe de l'étreinte de la mère de la famille et sourit à l'infirmière à travers mes larmes.

« Je vais bien. »

« Vous me laisserez en décider… Dehors tout le monde ! » Fait-elle d'une voix impérieuse et tout le monde lui obéit.

Après une bonne heure d'examens, elle me dit que les bébés sont en pleine forme mais que je dois absolument me reposer et éviter de me lever autant que possible.

« Vous voulez savoir les sexes des enfants ? » Demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Vous savez déjà ? »

« Dès cinq mois c'est clair, or vous en êtes à six… Alors ? »

« Oui ! »

« Un garçon et une fille. »

Je souris de toutes mes dents et me jette dans ses bras, sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'est à ce moment-là que Black rentre dans la pièce, l'air penaud. Je le toise du regard et il croise les bras. De mauvaise grâce, il lâche :

« Désolé Yaxley. »

Je souris, incroyable mais vrai, Black s'est excusé envers un Serpentard… Décidément cet emprisonnement est plein de surprise. Même si je pense qu'il s'est fait engueulé par Dumbledore, d'ailleurs celui-ci n'est pas un très bon général s'il ne sait pas ce que font ces officiers. Remarque ce n'est pas le genre de Dumbledore de faire, il ne devait pas être au courant… Par contre c'est bien du genre à l'Auror fou… Ouais, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là, je me vengerai dès que possible !

« Je te pardonne Black. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu voulais sauver quelqu'un que tu aimes… J'aurai fait la même chose. » Je m'étonne presque, mais c'est vrai que j'aurai tout fait pour William et Evan, enfin avant d'être enceinte. Il a l'air sincèrement étonné et cela me fais rire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter : « J'aurais fait la même chose, mais moi j'aurais réussi. Et personne ne m'aurait engueulé pour avoir fait ça… » Ah ! Voilà, il retrouve son regard noir, ça me rassure, parce que Black qui me regarde avec un air gentil, c'est très inhabituel et pour tout dire flippant.

Il tourne les talons rapidement, l'air renfrogné, mais rien ne peut m'atteindre, mon futur garçon et ma future fille sont en pleine santé. Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me perturbe. Je me lève, avant de me rasseoir sous le regard courroucé que me lance l'infirmière et je lui demande alors de chercher le directeur, j'ai une question à lui poser.

« Miss Yaxley ? »

« Professeur, il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe… Euh, lorsque j'ai fait sortir ma magie, il n'y avait pas que la mienne je crois… En y repensant, je me suis dit qu'il y a eu trois…flux de magie distincts qui sont sortis de moi… Est-ce possible que les bébés aient…enfin, aient participé ? » Je me tortille les mains, je déteste ce regard perçant, j'ai l'impression qu'il arrive à lire mes pensées. Il se tourne vers Pomfresh, et semblent avoir une discussion télépathique. Ils vont réussir à me faire stresser ces cons…

« Ils ont libéré leur magie élémentaire, comme vous. Et ils seront sans aucun doute de très bons sorciers. »

Son regard me fait flipper… J'espère qu'il ne compte pas me les prendre pour les mettre dans son armée… Remarque, une armée de bébés, c'est stupide.

« Pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas puissants ? Je suis une très bonne sorcière, tout comme leurs pères le sont ! » Non mais. « Et heureusement qu'ils sont sorciers, je ne veux pas de souillures cracmols ! J'aurai avorté de suite ! Vous imaginez la honte ? Avec un nom de famille comme le mien ? Sincèrement, mes parents m'auraient… » Ma voix se brise quand je réalise qu'ils sont morts. Je renifle et essaie de contenir mes larmes. Les deux font comme s'ils ne voyaient rien et quittent doucement la pièce. Je verse quelques larmes avant de me reprendre et de me lever. J'ai besoin d'une tasse de thé. Dès que je rentre dans la cuisine tout le monde se retourne vers moi, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose, ils veulent vraiment de mes nouvelles ?

« Je vais bien. Les bébés aussi. J'attends un garçon et une fille. Et ce seront des super-bébés ! Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à choisir les prénoms… » Je souris. C'est une activité qui me plait. Comme si elle avait lu mes pensées – ça commence à devenir flippant d'ailleurs – Molly Weasley m'amène une tasse de thé tandis que Lupin sort un parchemin et une plume. Nous passons plusieurs heures, chacun y va de sa proposition, bien sûr je me dois de donner à la fille un nom français, tradition familiale. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait du sang français, mes ancêtres devaient penser que cela faisait classe… Après tout la devise des Black est en français… _Toujours purs_. C'est pourri, la nôtre est quand même beaucoup plus cool, ''Nous aimons nous repaître de ceux qui aimeraient nous soumettre'', traduit du latin. Ça en jette quand même. Bon, par contre je n'aurai pas aimé les connaître les tordus qui ont créé nôtre devise, ça ne devait pas être des rigolos…

Bon la recherche des prénoms s'est arrêté, ils avaient une mission super-méga-trop-importante. Je prends des paris sur le nombre de blessé et si l'un d'entre eux va mourir. Bien sûr je le prends avec moi-même, c'est moins drôle mais ça fait passer le temps.

Black est revenu et il sourit, je présume que personne n'est blessé.

« Black. »

« Yaxley ? »

« Tu sais que même si tu m'avais livré à ta charmante cousine, elle aurait quand même tué Potter ? Les rares prisonniers que font les Mangemorts ne survivent pas. »

« Tu sais que Remus ne laisse jamais dépasser sa baguette. Que quand c'est le cas, c'est fait exprès et… Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Non, ne me dit pas que c'est la mention de la baguette de Remus ? »

« Avoue que c'est drôle ! » Je pouffe en lui faisant un clin d'œil et il écarquille les yeux.

« Tu ne veux plus me tuer ? Tu changes vraiment d'humeur tout le temps. Ce n'est pas trop chiant ? »

« Les hormones que veux-tu… Si c'est chiant, la dernière fois j'ai pleuré devant un documentaire sur les animaux de la forêt… »

« La loose ! » Rigole Black et je le suis.

Puis, d'un coup, l'étrangeté de la situation nous cloue sur place. On se regarde en silence, gênés.

« Je dois y aller. » Lâche Black en tournant les talons.

« Je dois regarder la télé. » J'ajoute précipitamment en m'installant dans le canapé. J'ai le temps de le voir esquisser un sourire avant qu'il le ravale et quitte la maison. Sans claquer la porte.

Incroyable, je me suis bien entendue avec Black. En même temps, si je le crois, son plan de me donner en pâturage à sa cousine n'était pas pour de vrai, mais cela faisait partie d'un plan, avec la baguette de Lupin sortie… Haha, ça me fait toujours autant rire. C'est con.

N'empêche, la grossesse fait vraiment des miracles. Il faudrait faire une drogue avec les hormones de grossesse synthétisés, ça pourrait être fun. Si avec Severus en survis à notre fuite, je me lance dans ce commerce.

* * *

La devise des Yaxley n'est pas de moi, je l'ai prise à la Famille Addams (j'adore ces films!).

Sinon, oui, je compte bien écrire les aventures de Michelle pendant les livres, j'ai déjà commencé l'écriture. Cependant comme je ne fais pas mourir Sirius à la fin du 5 et que tout change, cela ne suivra pas vraiment les livres, ce ne sera pas aussi long. En gros les principaux évènements vont se passer mais dans un laps de temps beaucoup plus court.

Voilà, merci énormément pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! :) Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise toujours.

Bises!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre Quatorze

« Hé Lup' Lup' ! Comment ça va ? Oula, mal… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien. »

« Ok. » Je m'assois à côté de lui. « Tu veux entendre un truc qui va te remonter le moral ? Tu verras que ta situation n'est pas si désespérée que ça à côté de ce que je viens de découvrir… »

J'ai réussi à piquer son intérêt et il me regarde les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je suis amoureuse de Severus. » Je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

Après plusieurs secondes d'hébètement, et franchement il avait l'air super stupide, il explose de rire. Pendant longtemps. Mais je le comprends, moi aussi j'ai eu cette réaction-là quand je me suis surprise à baver sur Severus et à vouloir qu'il me serre dans ses bras… Effarement, puis le rire puis le déni. J'ai essayé de me rassurer en disant que c'était parce qu'il était le seul à être sympa avec moi, que je me sentais seule, que c'était par manque d'affection… Puis je me suis rendue compte que je le trouvais beau et là ça a été la révélation et le déni n'était plus possible.

Parce que Severus n'est pas beau, il est même laid. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais avant. Maintenant je ne peux m'empêcher de lui trouver du charme, qu'il a un beau sourire… UN BEAU SOURIRE QUOI ! Il est le mec qui sourit le moins souvent au monde ! C'est là que j'ai compris que j'étais foutue. Mais genre bien quoi. Il y a plusieurs kilomètres de merde et moi je suis encore en dessous. Bon d'accord, c'est moins pire que de craquer sur un Weasley mais quand même…

Remarque… Ça mérite débat. Si je revois les filles, je leur demanderai, c'est vraiment une question importante… Mais je pense que la réponse resterait Severus… Après tout, j'ai plus de point commun avec lui qu'avec ces traîtres à leur sang de Weasley. En plus, ils ne se reproduisent qu'entre eux, c'est dégueulasse ! Bon, d'accord, ce n'est que des rumeurs mais pourquoi ils sont tous roux alors ? Cela ne me semble pas si incroyable, après tout, les sangs-purs le font aussi pour garder leur pureté de sang, si ça se trouve les traîtres à leur sang le font aussi pour garder leur impureté…

Ou alors ils font partie d'une secte de suprématiste roux… Flippant. Mais plus crédible.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »

Ah ! Lupin a arrêté de rire… Quoi que vu comment il se mord les lèvres, il lutte.

« Ta gueule ! Je m'en veux déjà suffisamment d'être tombée amoureuse de lui, pas la peine d'en rajouter. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire vous vous entendez bien et vous avez couchés ensembles plusieurs… Ça va, tout le monde le sait… »

« Il ne m'aime pas. » Je réponds dans un souffle.

Je vois Lupin prêt à renchérir mais mon regard l'en dissuade, il comprend que je suis sérieuse.

« Désolé. » Chuchote-t-il et je hausse les épaules. « C'est Sirius. » Avoue-t-il dans un murmure.

Ça je m'en serais douté mon petit, je ne suis pas si conne que ça… Mais je veux en savoir plus. Tais-toi Michelle et attends qu'il confesse de lui-même.

« On est plus ensembles. »

« Je sais. Désolée. »

« Depuis je ne trouve plus de sens à ma vie… Du coup je me concentre sur la guerre… Et c'est horrible, je ne veux pas que ma vie se résume à ça ! » Il grogne en tapant du poing sur la table. « Je l'aime tellement tu sais. Je n'ai jamais été en telle symbiose avec qui que ce soit. C'est à la fois mon meilleur ami et mon amant. Je l'aime plus que tout, il est tout pour moi, je mourrais pour lui… Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui… Tu vois ce que je veux dire n'est-ce pas ? Tu as eu ça avec Wilkes… »

Je soupire et je mords les lèvres, cela n'échappe pas à Lupin qui se retourne en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Non ? »

« C'était assez compliqué tu sais… Je… Je me suis cachée la vérité pendant longtemps, mais depuis que je suis ici j'ai bien réfléchi, et comme j'ai plein de temps à tuer, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et j'ai réalisé pas mal de choses… Ce n'étais pas si parfait que ça… Je pense que… Qu'au fond de lui William a toujours plus aimé Evan, il était là le premier… Et cela fait mal. Je l'aimais tellement mais je n'étais que le deuxième choix… Quand on a commencé ce truc, ils sortaient déjà ensembles, ils ont toujours été tellement proches… Et ça a empiré avec les Mangemorts… Ils allaient toujours en mission ensemble et très rapidement ça a été ''eux'' tout le temps et moi à côté de temps en temps… Je ne me plains pas hein… C'était cool, j'ai eu de la chance de les avoir… »

« Tu as le droit de te plaindre tu sais ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on t'a élevé dans l'idée que les femmes de ton rang et de ton sang devaient tous encaisser sans broncher et se soumettre aux hommes que tu dois le faire… »

« Je n'étais pas soumise ! J'étais amoureuse ! Et toi, tu es quoi avec Black ? »

« Je ne suis pas une femme. » Rétorque Lupin avec un demi-sourire.

« Tu m'en as tout l'air pourtant… »

« C'est tout ce que j'ai à répondre… »

On se regarde et on rigole comme des idiots.

« Tu sais le pire ? » Je reprends quand nous nous sommes calmés.

« Tu es aussi amoureuse de Dumbledore ? » Pouffe Lupin.

« T'es con ! » Je grogne en lui frappant gentiment l'épaule. « Non ! Je… J'ai honte. » J'avoue dans un murmure en fermant les yeux.

C'est la première que je formule cette horrible pensée à voix haute.

« Honte de quoi ? » Fait Lupin sur le même ton en me regardant d'un air perplexe.

« De Rosier et Wilkes… C'est horrible, ce sont les pères des enfants que je porte et… Je n'éprouve aucune fierté… Je… Je commence même à leur en vouloir pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait, tout comme je hais les Mangemorts je les… Toi tu n'éprouveras jamais ce genre de sentiment pour Black… Les regrets et la colère et… » Je m'arrête, laissant des larmes silencieuses couler le long de mes joues. « Quelle genre de personne je suis pour haïr et renier mes anciens amants ? Vous avez raison vous savez, je suis un monstre… »

« Michelle. » Soupire Lupin en posant sa main sur la mienne. « Tu n'es pas un monstre, et crois-moi je m'y connais en monstre, on me l'a souvent reproché. » Mes yeux s'écarquillent mais je ne dis rien, ce n'est pas le moment, il me le dira quand il le sentira, et si c'est jamais, tant pis. Non, je déconne, ça me ferait chier quand même. « Tu n'es en rien un monstre ou une mauvaise personne. Tu es une bonne personne qui a fait des mauvaises choses, qui a pris la mauvaise direction… Mais ce que tu éprouves, ça confirme le fait que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Après ce que tu as vécu, c'est normal de douter et d'avoir peur… En plus tu nous côtoies… Nous ! Ceux qui luttent contre celui que tu as servi autrefois et contre tous tes amis… D'une certaine manière, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Tu sais sous quel prétexte Sirius m'a largué ? » Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite, je n'ose pas parler. « Pour lui, ''ce n'est pas le bon moment pour avoir une relation sérieuse, quand on ne sait pas si l'autre survivra demain''. C'est beau, mais c'est faux aussi. La vérité c'est qu'il croit que c'est moi le traître, que c'est moi qui mets en danger James, Lily et Harry… Et tu sais quoi, parfois je le crois aussi… »

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi il parle. Comment ça le traître ne met en danger que les Potter ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Mais j'oublie très vite quand je me rends compte que, sans s'en rendre compte, Remus et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés, je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et sa main est toujours sur la mienne. Je dois avouer que cela me donne des petits frissons.

Ah ! Il s'est rendu compte de notre proximité, ces pupilles ont tressauté mais il ne s'éloigne pas. Pourquoi il ne s'éloigne pas ? Je ne suis pas en état de résister à l'envie de l'embrasser… Et mes hormones qui s'affolent… Je déteste être enceinte, on ne contrôle rien ! Vite, un autre sujet !

« Black est vraiment un connard… »

Merde, je ne voulais pas avoir un ton aussi suggestif ! D'ailleurs, c'est assez déplacé non ? Oh mon dieu ! Quand est-ce qu'on s'est encore rapprochés ? On va s'embrasser !

OH MON DIEU ! On va s'embrasser !

OH MON DIEU ! On va s'embrasser !

OH MON DIEU ! On va s'embrasser !

OH MON DIEU ! On va s'embrasser !

OH MON DIEU ! On s'embrasse ! J'embrasse Lup' Lup', le dresseur d'ours sexy, le mystérieux préfet, l'ex de Sirius Black, le…

OH MON DIEU ! La tête que va faire Black !

« Ouch ! » Je grogne en m'écartant, une main sur le ventre. « J'ai reçu un coup de pied ! » Je m'exclame avant d'embrasser à nouveau Lupin, sous l'impulsion de la joie.

« Désolée ! » Je marmonne en m'écartant.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas ta faute… Eurm, nous sommes tous les deux responsables… »

« Oui, c'est la solitude et la tristesse… »

« Oui, nos amours malheureux… »

« Puis, même si ce n'était pas ça, je ne peux rien faire avec un tel ventre… »

« Tu as reçu un coup de pied non ? »

Remus Lupin ou l'art de changer de sujet en toute subtilité. Amen à ça !

« MAIS OUI ! C'est la première fois qu'ils tapent aussi fort ! Touche ! » Je m'exclame en prenant sa main et en la posant sur mon ventre.

« Il n'y a rien… » Murmure Lupin d'un ton presque déçu.

« C'est arrivé quand je t'embrassais… » Je lève mon regard vers lui et sans réfléchir je l'embrasse.

Il se recule quelques secondes après, avec un grand sourire.

« Je l'ai senti ! C'est…trop cool ! Ça ne fait pas mal ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de demander à Lily… »

« Non, c'est juste…bizarre. Tu réalises vraiment que tu as des êtres humains dans le ventre… C'est étrange… »

« J'imagine. Mais je suppose qu'on peut les remercier d'avoir interrompu ce baiser… Pas que ce n'était pas agréable, c'était même très bien, mais… »

« Ça aurait été une connerie, je sais, ne t'en fais pas… Et aussi avec mes hormones de grossesse je suis vraiment en manque… Et je n'ose pas demander à Severus, avec un tel ventre, personne ne voudra coucher avec moi… »

« Et peut-être que tu risquerais de tomber encore plus amoureuse de lui en couchant régulièrement avec lui… »

Je grimace.

« Non, je ne pense pas… Severus n'est pas très doué au lit… Tu vois ! Je ne comprends même pas comment je peux être amoureuse de lui… »

Ma tête doit être drôle car Remus explose de rire, et je me laisse aller moi aussi…

« Je vais aller me coucher… » Je lâche en m'étirant. « Tu dors ici toi ? »

« Je vais prendre le canapé… »

« Je t'aurais bien proposé le lit, mais c'est impossible d'y dormir à deux… Encore moins avec un ventre de cette taille… »

« En effet ! » Pouffe Lupin. « Et, c'est sans doute mieux… »

« Tu aurais peur de ne pas pouvoir me résister ? Même si je ne vois plus mes pieds ? » Je rigole en essayant de me relever sans succès, ce qui fait redoubler le rire de Lupin.

« Je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de Severus ? » Souffle Lupin en m'aidant à me relever.

« Je ne suis pas la femme d'un seul homme Lupin ! J'attends des jumeaux pour le prouver ! »

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié cette partie de l'histoire… Bon, bonne nuit. Tu vas réussir à monter les escaliers ? » S'inquiète faussement Lupin, je sais qu'au fond de lui il rigole.

« Encore une excuse pour m'accompagner dans ma chambre ! Non, ne t'en fais pas, je gère ! » Je réponds avec un petit signe de la main. « Et je ne dois pas perdre la main, mon tour de taille va encore empirer… »

« Mon dieu ! Tu ne passeras plus la porte bientôt… » Pouffe Lupin.

« Si un jour vous entendez des cris, c'est moi qui sera coincé ! Allez, bonne nuit Remus ! » Je souffle avant de commencer ma douloureuse ascension, il faudrait faire descendre mon lit dans le salon… Je vais leur proposer tiens !

« Michelle ! »

« Oui ? » Je soupire en me retournant. « Tu ne veux vraiment pas me lâcher hein ? » Lupin sourit avant de retrouver un visage sérieux.

« Pour ce qu'il s'est passé… Tu… »

« Ne t'en fais pas je serais muette comme une tombe ! Peut-être que je l'utiliserais dans quelques années pour faire chier Black… D'ailleurs, tu sais que je t'ai déjà vu nu ? » Je lâche avec un grand sourire et Remus s'étouffe d'indignation.

« Qu… Quoi ? Quand ? Comment ? »

« Tu te rappelles les rumeurs sur Queenie, Zoey et moi dans la salle de bain des préfets ? » Il hoche la tête et son visage se décompose lentement, il commence à comprendre. « Tu t'y étais douché quelques heures auparavant, et nous t'espionnons avec les filles… Super en passant ! En avait même pris un pari pour savoir si tu avais une cicatrice sur les fesses… Et j'ai perdu. Je perdais toujours aux paris… Ça va ne fait pas cette tête ! »

« Vous êtes vraiment des obsédées ! »

« Dit celui qui me tient la jambe pour que je ne monte pas dans ma chambre ou alors avec lui. »

« N'importe quoi ! Il y a Sirius ! Et Snape pour toi ! »

« Un amour non réciproque pour moi et une rupture pour toi… Pas jojo quand même. »

« C'est plutôt une pause… »

« Dans tous les cas, tu avais complètement le droit de m'embrasser… Mais ne t'en fais, je ne dirai rien, mais tu m'en devras une Remus… Et en plus, c'est de sa faute ! Il n'avait qu'à pas lâcher un aussi beau spécimen en liberté… Mais, n'en parlons plus ! Bonne nuit Remus ! »

Je tourne les talons et continue mon escalade. Puis je me retourne en souriant, une dernière blague et je vais dormir.

« Lupin ! Si jamais un jour tu es seul, viens me trouver, je suis très douée ! »

Je ricane en entendant une sorte de hoquet étouffé, je l'imagine très bien être à moitié offusqué et à moitié amusé. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était qu'à moitié une blague… Je veux bien coucher avec Lupin sans soucis. Entre malheureux en amour, on devrait se comprendre.

Merde ! Je l'ai appelé Remus plusieurs fois… Bon, on s'est embrassé – plusieurs fois aussi – c'est peut-être justifié alors… Mais cela ne se reproduira pas !


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre Quinze**

« PUTAIN DE MERDE YAXLEY ! Qu'est-ce que… »

Le mec il vient à peine de rentrer dans le QG et il s'énerve contre moi…

« Quoi Black ? Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un faire le ménage ? » Je crache en lui brandissant la serpillère devant le nez.

« Eurk ! Ne me touche pas avec ça ! » Glapit Black d'une voix tout sauf masculine en faisant des petits sauts pour m'éviter.

« ATTENTION MON SCEAU ! BLACK PUTAIN ! » Je grogne en voyant le tapis s'imbiber.

Je le fusille du regard, mais il n'a pas l'air de regretter.

« C'est de ta faute Yaxley ! »

« Non ! C'est de la tienne ! »

« Tu as commencé à me balader ta serpillère sous le nez ! »

« Tu as été vulgaire ! Je porte des enfants, je ne veux pas qu'ils entendent des gros mots ! »

« Mais ! Tu en dis, toi…. »

« Pas d'utérus, pas d'opinion tu seras gentil ! En attendant peux-tu jeter un sort pour éponger ? S'il te plaît ? »

Je grimace en voyant le petit sourire fier de Black, il veut que je le supplie cet abruti.

« Black, cesse de jouer ! »

Il ne flanchera pas, le je le sais… Quel connard. Je me mets à genoux, les mains en prière et je le regarde.

« Black, ô grand sorcier, je te supplies à genoux de jeter un sort pour éponger, s'il te plaît. »

« Allez, c'est si gentiment demandé… »

« Connard. » Je marmonne dans ma barbe en me relevant.

« Non, mais sérieusement, pourquoi tu fais le ménage à la moldu ? » Me demande Black, les sourcils froncés en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail, tranquille le mec. « Ce n'est pas trop humiliant pour toi ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tu en arrives à là ? » Ricane Black en se servant une tasse de café.

« Je m'ennuie. D'accord Black ?! Je m'ennuie… » Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur la chaise. « Je me suis jamais autant ennuyé de ma vie… Même les cours de Binns étaient plus intéressants… »

« C'pas faux… » Sourit Black en sortant une cigarette. « Tu en veux une ? »

« Non… Ça me pique la gorge et en plus ce n'est pas bon, pour ma santé et celle de mes enfants… » Et en plus c'est une invention moldu… Mais ça je le garde pour moi. « Et nettoyer ça me détend, surtout aujourd'hui que… »

Je me tais, je ne sais pas comment Black va réagir.

« Comment tu sais le jour ? » Balbutie Black, légèrement pâle.

« Severus… J'aimerai tellement les accompagner... »

« Tu veux les accompagner ? Tu veux mourir Yaxley ? Attends, Snivellus te l'as dit ? JE VAIS LE TUER ! » Rugit Black en sautant du plan de travail.

« Il me l'a pas dit ! Je le sais parce que cela fait un an tout pile ! » Je m'exclame en me précipitant derrière lui.

« De quoi tu parles Yaxley ? »

« Toi de quoi tu parles ! »

« Un truc que je ne peux pas te dire… Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui fait un an tout pile ? »

« Ton frère Black, ça fait un an qu'il est mort… » J'avoue en baissant les yeux.

Je le sens plus que je le vois se pétrifier et ses épaules s'affaissent.

« Je suis désolée Black… » Je murmure en retenant mes larmes quand il claque la porte furieusement.

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et pose mes pieds sur la table, mon dieu ils sont tellement enflés… Je laisse mes larmes couler, je pense à Regulus, à Queenie qui doit être dans un sale état. Et je pense au petit Ianto… C'est horrible tous les sacrifices que l'on doit faire pour protéger ceux qu'on aime.

C'est moi qui ai dut annoncer à Queenie que Regulus était mort, c'était un des pires moments de ma vie. Elle était enceinte, presque à terme… Elle était avec Zoey chez Regulus, dans le manoir des Black, Square Grimmaurd. Dès que je lui ait dit elle s'est précipité dans les escaliers, pour vérifier sur la tapisserie, mais elle est tombée dans les escaliers… On l'a emmené de suite à l'hôpital, Zoey et moi, Walburga et Orion sont restés au manoir.

On a attendu plusieurs heures, sans rien savoir, les médecins ne disaient rien… Quand ils nous ont laissés entrer, on s'est effondrés en larme dans les bras de Queenie, enfin à côté d'elle, parce qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver le petit garçon. Ianto Black, enfin plutôt Ianto Llewellyn. Queenie a décidé, et nous étions d'accord avec elle, d'envoyer l'enfant chez sa famille au Pays de Galles, changer son nom et n'en parler à personne. À partir de maintenant, tout le monde croirait que l'accouchement avait été un échec.

On a même dû faire un serment inviolable pour être sûr que, même en étant interrogées et torturées on ne dirait rien. Quand Queenie voudrait l'avouer, nous pourrons faire de même. Parfois j'aimerai bien dire à Black qu'il à un neveu, je suis sûre qu'il serait touché au fond de lui. Et puis, sa tête serait impayable.

Je me demande comment vont les filles, si ça se trouve elles sont déjà allées sur sa tombe. Enfin, une tombe, c'est un bien grand mot. C'est plutôt une croix en pierre toute simple dans un coin du cimetière, les Mangemorts n'auraient jamais voulu faire une vraie tombe à un traître. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'on ne pouvait pas montrer notre tristesse ou même mentionner Regulus. Si ça se trouve c'est la même chose pour moi, je n'ai pas eu d'enterrement… Remarque non, ma famille est trop importante et mon frère fait tout pour montrer qu'il se bat contre les Mangemorts… Tu parles, il n'a pas la marque mais il est complètement d'accord avec. Et en plus il n'est quasiment jamais en Grande-Bretagne avec son travail d'ambassadeur en Nouvelle-Zélande… Ou alors maintenant c'est l'Australie ? En tout cas, j'aimerai grave aller en Nouvelle-Zélande… Peut-être qu'on pourrait s'enfuir là-bas avec Severus… Du soleil ce serait sympa, et aussi les paysages, la liberté… La dernière fois je suis tombée sur un documentaire sur ce pays à la télé et j'ai pleuré en voyant les paysages… Pathétique. Putain d'hormones de grossesse…

Je prends une grande respiration, sèche mes larmes d'un geste de la main et me relève, assez de lamentations, j'ai faim.

Je suis devenue très douée en cuisine grâce aux livres d'Arthur Weasley. J'ai explosé de rire en voyant une recette de ragoût… Je ne peux plus manger du ragoût sans penser à Avery et à son ragoût d'elfe de maison… Franchement, je ne sais pas si c'était l'elfe qui était vieux ou juste que la recette n'est pas bonne, mais le meilleur c'était la sauce et l'accompagnement. Heureusement qu'il s'était rattrapé avec le dessert, la meilleure tarte tatin de ma vie… Avery avait quand même ses bons côtés… Parfois ils me manquent tous, tous mes copains Mangemorts, pas notre combat mais nos moments de calme et de camaraderie.

On s'amusait bien quand même… Les paris sur les combats des elfes de maison, les soirées bien trop alcoolisées dans le Manoir Malefoy – d'ailleurs ses paons n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes, mais je ne faisais que me défendre, ces idiots de piafs m'ont pourchassés, je n'avais jamais autant couru de ma vie… Mais le mieux c'était quand même quand Narcissa est descendue de sa chambre et nous a passé le pire savon de notre vie… Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait autant de voix… En même temps, la fête était pour elle, Lucius nous avait invités pour fêter la grossesse de sa femme. Il était tellement mignon… Franchement, il était à deux doigts de pleurer. Mais le pire, c'est quand Draco est né… Lucius a perdu toute la dignité de son rang quand il a commencé à danser et chanter tout en pleurant… Sincèrement on aurait dit qu'il avait pris de la drogue… Et pas de la petite drogue, plutôt le genre de truc qui te donne de l'énergie et des hallucinations pendant plusieurs d'affilées… Il était insupportable à la fin, on a du s'en occuper. C'est-à-dire l'enfermer dans le jardin…

C'était tellement drôle comme scène… On était tous derrière la baie vitrée en train de regarder Lucius courir en enlevant sa robe de sorcier et en poussant des cris. Il a fini dans la mare et là on s'est dit que c'était bon, qu'on pouvait aller le chercher.

Ah, on savait s'amuser quand même… Ici c'est moins drôle. Bon, aussi parce que je ne peux pas boire, ce n'est pas bon pour les enfants. Franchement, dès que possible, je me prends une grosse caisse ! De préférence des mojitos sur une plage en Nouvelle Zélande !

« Yaxley ? Yaxley ! YAXLEY ! »

« QUOI ? » Je crache, furieuse d'avoir été interrompue dans ma rêverie. Je me calme en voyant Black, il n'a pas l'air bien. Et comment il est arrivé ici ? Il n'était pas parti ? Il est déjà revenu ? « Black ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Je demande doucement en m'approchant de lui.

« Il est où ? » Souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque qui me fait frissonner, mais pas dans le sens frissonner excitée, plutôt effrayée. Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre et mes yeux s'écarquillent.

« On… On n'a pas retrouvé son corps… » Je murmure. « Mais avec les filles on s'est débrouillées pour lui faire un petit monument… Une simple croix dans le cimetière de Julian's King… C'est vers… »

« Je connais. Merci. » Lâche Black en tournant les talons, et je le rattrape.

« Si tu y vas, ne dis pas que tu as eu l'information de moi. Et prépare-toi à tomber sur des Serpentards. »

Il hoche la tête et il disparaît. Je me mords les lèvres, j'espère qu'il ne va pas tomber sur les filles, ça pourrait tourner au vinaigre… Remarque, il fait presque nuit, elles devraient déjà être rentrées. Tiens c'est la pleine lune… Je suis sûr que les Mangemorts vont en profiter pour buter/torturer des moldus… Prétextant qu'ils sont des loups-garous… Le costume d'Avery est le mieux fait, sa femme a un grand talent pour la couture, c'est elle qui fait nos robes et nos cagoules de Mangemorts…

* * *

Donc, on se rapproche de la fin. Il y aura 18 ou 19 chapitre (avec l'épilogue).

Sinon, oui Michelle est un peu conne, elle n'a toujours pas compris pour Remus. Et aussi, il y a quelques chapitres, quand elle parle avec Remus, elle dit qu'elle a honte et qu'elle regrette par rapport à Wilkes et Rosier et ajoute que jamais Remus ne conaîtra ça. Bien sûr elle se trompe, mais bon, elle n'a pas lu les livres elle. Voilà, c'était un petit clin d'oeil, je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué. Aussi, concernant la relation Remus/Michelle, ce n'est rien de sérieux, ils sont juste tous les deux perdus et tristes. Peut-être qu'ils coucheront ensembles plus tard, mais cela ne sera jamais sérieux, Remus appartient à Sirius pour moi. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas dérangé, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Et en ce qui concerne le bébé caché de Queenie, je ne sais pas encore si cela servira plus tard, je verrai. Mais je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher de le mettre, j'adore les histoires où il y a un enfant caché/secret... Et puis il faut bien des raisons de faire en sorte que Sirius et Michelle se parlent, parce que cela me servira dans la suite.

Désolée pour cette longue note de bas de page, mais j'ai oublié de mettre ce que je voulais aux précédents chapitres et j'ai la flemme de modifier les documents...

Bises!

:)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre Seize**

« YAXLEY ! »

Je soupire et pose mon livre. Je crois que Black ne sait prononcer mon nom que en hurlant… Il vraiment un problème… Déjà hier…

« Black, ravie d'entendre le doux son de ta voix… » Je marmonne en prenant ma tasse.

Je passe la plupart de mes journées comme ça, étendue sur le canapé, essayant de ne pas y rester collé tellement je transpire par ce mois d'août. Je ne porte qu'un débardeur et un short et j'ai encore beaucoup trop chaud… J'ai déplacé le ''ventilateur'' – j'crois que ça s'appelle comme ça – pour ne pas mourir. Mes pieds gonflés et rouges sont sur la table, je lève les bras pour m'aérer les aisselles et aussi parce que mes seins sont trop gros – d'ailleurs j'ai surpris plusieurs personnes les mater sans vergogne.

Je ressemble à un gorille. Un gorille rouge à cause de la chaleur et sans poil. Comment vous dire que même Rusard ne voudrait pas de moi… Pas comme si j'avais envie de lui, mais c'est une image… Je suis moche quoi… Franchement, je tuerais la sang-de-bourbe Potter pour m'avoir dit que ''la grossesse c'est merveilleux tu vas voir… Tout le monde est aux petits soins pour toi.'' Mon cul ouais ! Déjà la grossesse c'est comme être une baleine échouée, et pour les petits soins, ça ne marche que quand tu es avec tes amis… Moi je n'en ai pas ici. À part Severus, mais il n'est pas du genre hyper attentionné le mec…

Remarque ils ont quand même descendus mon lit, maintenant je dors cachée au fond du salon, avec un paravent pour avoir un semblant d'intimité.

« YAXLEEEEEEEEEEEEY ! Tu m'écouutes ? »

Mais c'est qu'il a envie de me parler le bougre ! Je ne sais plus si je sais faire…

« Pardon Black, j'étais dans mes pensées, tu disais ? »

Putain, il a l'air grave énervé… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Je n'ai rien fait !

« Je disais que je suis allé au cimetière, j'ai croisé tes copines d'ailleurs et… »

« OH MON DIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! »

« Putain, ta voix est insupportable… On dirait une gamine pré-pubère à un concert… » Grimace Black la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

« Pardon, elles vont comment ? Elles avaient l'air bien ? Tu leur as parlé ? »

Le regard que me lance Black me fait comprendre que ma dernière question est stupide et je me tais.

« On s'est juste croisés, elles sortaient et je rentrais. Elles ont eu l'air surprises mais elles n'ont rien dit. Greengrass pleurait… »

« Oh, ma pauvre petite chérie… J'aimerai tellement être avec elle… » Je lâche en reniflant.

« Ah non ! Tu n vas pas te mettre à pleurer ! »

« Désolée, _snif_ , c'est _snif,_ les hormones… »

Black me regarde avec pitié mais sa bouche se plisse et je vois bien qu'il se retient d'exploser de rire.

« Vas-y ! Rigole ! Moque-toi ! »

« Je préfèrerai avoir des explications sur Ianto Black… » Grogne Black en serrant les poings et d'un coup j'ai très froid.

« Qui ? » Je fais de mon ton le plus innocent.

« Ne joues pas à ça avec moi YAXLEY ! »

En fait, il ne peut pas dire mon nom sans crier… Intéressant psychologiquement…

« Son nom était gravé en dessous de celui de mon frère. »

Merde ! J'avais totalement oublié ça… Fuck ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui donner l'adresse… J'espère que Queenie me pardonnera. Enfin, si je la revois un jour… Ça y est, je vais pleurer à nouveau. Non, ne donne pas cette satisfaction à Black !

« Tu m'expliques ? » Grogne Black et je soupire.

« Queenie et Regulus étaient mariés… Elle était enceinte quand je lui ai appris sa mort et… Elle est tombée dans les escaliers… Elle a perdu le bébé… »

« J'aurai pu avoir un neveu ? » Bafouille Black, les bras ballants.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée… »

« Il me faut un verre. » Lâche Black en se précipitant dans la cuisine.

J'hésite à le suivre… Ouais, non, c'est trop galère de me lever. Tant pis.

Black revient, une bouteille à la main – nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot ''verre'' à ce que je vois – et il s'affale dans le fauteuil en face de moi. Je grimace en me rendant compte qu'il est proche de mes pieds, le pauvre, je ne l'aime pas mais personne ne mérite une telle vision… Je vais essayer de bouger discrètement… Non, trop compliqué.

« Putain ! Ça ne te réussit vraiment pas la grossesse ! » Siffle Black avant de rire.

Je pince les lèvres, essayant de retenir un rire, je ne suis même pas vexée, il a raison. Je trouve même qu'il a été très gentil. Moi je me dis des trucs pires que ça…

« Tu ressembles à rien ! Ou peut-être à une baleine échouée… »

Je rigole avec lui, c'est nerveux je crois. Mais j'avais raison pour la baleine. Dès qu'il est remis de son fou rire il ouvre la bouteille et boit directement au goulot. Il boit beaucoup… Ça me donne trop envie de boire aussi ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Putain ! Il a descendu la moitié de la bouteille, doucement mec, c'est quand même du whisky… Il capte mon regard et me sourit.

« Après la nuit que j'ai passé, j'en avais bien besoin. »

« Tu as passé la nuit à faire des sacrifices ? Ou alors à rendre visite à tes copains loup-garou ? » Je ricane en zieutant la bouteille… Elle m'appelle, j'en suis sûre, elle m'appelle.

« Ouais, non, je ne fais plus de trucs comme ça… J'ai arrêté ces conneries… »

Et allez, que je rebois directement au goulot… Il n'y a pas de verre dans cette maison ? Ah, je crois que j'ai cassé le dernier… En même temps ça surprend tous ces gens qui débarquent sans prévenir.

« Oh, pauvre loup-garou, ils ne doivent plus rien avoir à se mettre sous la dent… »

« Tu comprends, ça ne marchait plus… Je veux dire ça devenait trop difficile… Et à cause de ça il est tout seul… »

Je rigole, il commence à être bourré le petit.

« La pleine lune c'est vraiment de la merde tu sais Yaxley… »

Putain ! Il n'a pas dit mon nom en hurlant… Il doit vraiment être bourré.

« Je ne veux plus y aller, j'ai peur de sa rage Yaxley… J'ai peur, c'est pathétique, moi le courageux Gryffondor, la tête brulée… »

Je ricane. C'est pour ça que je préfère être à Serpentard, chez nous, c'est ok d'avoir peur. On est les pros de la fuite… Pas des fuites urinaires ou menstruelles hein… De la fuite, comme s'enfuir quoi. D'ailleurs, truc troooop cool quand tu es enceinte, c'est que tu n'as plus tes règles ! Hallelujah ! Au moins un bon côté de la transformation en baleine. Merde, j'ai complètement décroché des paroles de Black, en même temps il dit n'importe quoi… Qu'est-ce qu'il a à parler des garous comme ça ? Mon dieu, c'est ennuyant…

Remarque, je me demande s'il n'y a pas un sens caché derrière tout ça… Je vais essayer de me concentrer… Et voilà, il parle encore de chien… C'est quoi le rapport ? Déjà la dernière fois il s'insultait de chien fou… Si ça se trouve Black est un chien-garou… Ça pourrait être trop cool comme maladie… Ou mieux, chat-garou ! Oh j'ai envie d'un petit chat… Je pourrais peut-être demander à McGo… Cette vieille chatte… HAHAHAHHA !

Ouh mon dieu, je suis fatiguée moi…

Ah ! Black s'est endormi sur sa bouteille… Il me fait presque pitié comme ça, il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Je sais que la pleine lune joue sur les humeurs mais à ce point-là… Par exemple Zoey, à chaque pleine lune elle déprimait et mettait des tonnes de masques sur ces cheveux, je n'ai toujours pas vraiment compris pourquoi...

Oh ! Black ronfle et bave… Je donnerai ma vie pour un appareil photo, histoire d'immortaliser cet instant… Tant pis, j'aurais toujours mes souvenirs… Il marmonne un truc… Oh, c'est trop mignon, il parle de Remus… Je suis sûre qu'il en est encore amoureux… Quelle belle merde la guerre, ça détruit les vies. J'espère qu'ils se retrouveront, ils sont vraiment trop sexy ensembles… Ah, je me rappelle quand on les a vus en pleine action… Merveilleux.

Bon, il me fait vraiment trop de peine, je crois même qu'il pleure… En soupirant je me lève. Enfin, j'essaie. Dix minutes après, c'est bon, je suis debout et même si je ne vois pas mes pieds, je tiens debout. J'ai tellement l'air d'une grosse dondon quand je marche, c'est ridicule… La dernière fois j'en ai pleuré de colère… Ils ont intérêt à assurer ces gamins ! Je me trémousse jusqu'au cadavre qu'est devenu Sirius Black.

« Je suis vraiment trop bonne… » Je marmonne en lui installant des oreillers et en le couvrant avec une couverture. Ça doit être l'instinct maternel… Parce que là Black ressemble surtout à un petit enfant terrifié. Je dois me retenir de lui déposer un baiser sur le front, quand même !

J'éteins la lumière et je me faufile dans mon lit. C'est vraiment génial d'être au rez de chaussée, la salle de bain est toute proche. Oui, les femmes enceintes ont des priorités étranges. Mais je vais pisser quasiment toutes les dix minutes… Tiens d'ailleurs j'ai envie… Fait chier !

Les toilettes sont un bon endroit pour réfléchir… C'est étrange d'être de ce côté de la barrière, celui des membres de l'Ordre. Avant, je ne les voyais pas vraiment comme des êtres humains, enfin si, mais je ne les connaissais pas alors je n'avais pas de mal à leur lancer des sorts… Jamais des mortels, mais des sorts qui les couchaient quoi. Mais maintenant, c'est… Je ne pourrai pas le refaire je pense… C'est horrible mais j'en suis presque venue à vraiment les apprécier…

Sauf le vieil auror laid, mais lui il a rendu mes enfants orphelins de pères alors…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre Dix-Sept**

« Yaxley ? Tu pleures ? »

Je me retourne brusquement pour voir Potter qui me regarde avec des grands yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ! Tu n'es pas censé être caché ? » Je crache derrière mes larmes.

« Si mais… Bref, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à foutre Potter ! Je… »

Je n'arrive pas à continuer ma phrase, ma voix se coupe et mes larmes reprennent de plus belle. Sans que je comprenne je me retrouve dans les bras de Potter. C'est un peu difficile à cause de mon ventre, mais il me sert fort contre lui. Et malgré l'envie qui me tord les entrailles de le repousser, je n'y arrive pas.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller… » Murmure-t-il en me frottant le dos.

« Non, ça ne va pas aller Potter… » Je marmonne en me reculant un peu. « ÇA NE VA PAS ALLER DU TOUT !  Est-ce qu'un seul instant vos vous êtes mis à ma place ? Parce que je peux vous faire le bilan de ma vie, ce n'est pas glorieux ! Je suis seule ! Je n'ai plus de famille, plus d'amant, mes amis me croient morte ! Qu'importe le monde dans lequel naîtront mes enfants, ils n'auront pas leur place ! Mes anciens camarades veulent me tuer ! Les mangemorts vont gagner et quelle place il y aura pour moi ? Aucune ! Je suis veuve sans être mariée et je vis avec les meurtriers de mes amants ! Je suis toute seule, je n'ai rien ! Les vêtements que je porte ne sont même pas les miens et ils sont moches en plus ! J'ai peur aussi ! Peur parce que je n'ai aucun futur ! Cette guerre vous allez la perdre, soyons réalistes ! Je n'ai personne pour me protéger et m'aider ! Je n'appartiens à aucun groupe ! Je suis seule et morte de peur ! J'AI PEUR POTTER ! Je sais qu'avec ta stupidité légendaire que tu prends pour du courage tu ne comprends pas de quoi je parle, c'est pour ça que je te demande gentiment de DÉGAGER ! »

Potter recule sous le coup et baisse les yeux. Je renifle à travers mes larmes et lui tourne le dos, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui.

« Michelle je… »

« TU RIEN DU TOUT ! Comme je suis enceinte, remplie d'hormones qui deviennent folles et qui jouent aux vallées russes, laisse-moi te dire autre chose, parce qu'être sympa avec toi est perturbant et ton visage stupide me donne envie de vomir. Alors, certes tu as été sympa là, mais ne crois pas que cela va changer les choses. Tu es et seras toujours ce petit con prétentieux, ce bourreau qui veut se faire passer pour une victime pleurnicharde et complètement stupide. Je ne te supporte pas James Potter, tu es un bourreau qui s'en est pris à des personnes juste parce que leur tête ne te revenait pas. Tu es un être abject comme l'a si bien dit ta charmante épouse poil-de carotte et sang de bourbe. Je déteste tout en toi, tout sourire te fait ressembler à un psychopathe, tu es à mi-chemin entre la schizophrénie et la débilité profonde, le tout agrémenté d'un narcissisme qui me donne envie de vomir. Surtout tes cheveux… La prochaine fois que tu vas chez ton coiffeur trouve un style qui ne te fait pas ressembler à une lesbienne. Tu es un être détestable Potter, et même si ton petit discours m'a fait du bien et que ton fils est adorable, sans que je comprenne comment vu les parents, je ne t'aime toujours pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de claquer des doigts tandis qu'il cligne bêtement des yeux avant de disparaître pour de bon dans la cheminée, sous mon sourire le plus hypocrite.

Ça fait tellement du bien ! J'avais oublié le plaisir d'être mesquine avec les Gryffondor ! Vivement que la bande, légèrement amputée, de l'Ordre revienne. Je suis en feu !

Bon, ma bonne humeur a duré toute la journée, mais là c'est la nuit et je me retrouve seule. C'est affreusement déprimant. Je sursaute en entendant le crépitement caractéristique de la cheminée mais je n'ai pas le courage de me lever. Tant pis. J'espère que c'est Lupin ou Severus, ce sont les deux que je supporte.

« Potter ! » Je siffle entre mes dents en le voyant s'asseoir en face de moi. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui asséner des méchancetés mais il sort sa baguette et me fait taire. Je lui lance mon regard le plus furieux mais il me rend un regard triste et cela me touche plus que je ne veux l'admettre.

« Tu vas me laisser parler Yaxley ! D'accord ? »

J'hoche la tête et il lève le sort de mutisme.

« Tu m'as insulté sans raison et sans me laisser la possibilité de répondre. Ça fait mal, parce que ce n'est pas justifié, tu ne connais rien de moi. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais à Poudlard. Sache-le Yaxley, j'ai peur. Je vis dans la peur depuis le début de cette putain de guerre ! Mais je ne peux pas le montrer, je ne peux pas le dire parce que j'ai une famille, j'ai un fils qui… Qui peut très bien ne pas survivre ! Comment crois-tu que je me sens ? J'AI UNE PUTAIN D'ÉPÉE DE DAMOCLÈS SUR LA TÊTE YAXLEY ! On est tous les deux dans le même bateau ici, pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais nous sommes dans la même situation ! Je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dis à personne Yaxley et qui me fait honte. Je regrette de m'être engagé dans cette putain de guerre ! Je vis dans la peur depuis que Voldemort veut nous tuer ! Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, j'ai peur pour Lily et Harry ! Si nous perdons la guerre, nous serons tous morts ! Et ta vie ne sera pas plus enviable ! Alors cesse de croire que ta vie est si misérable ! Parce que cette guerre c'est de ta faute, de votre faute, à vous les Mangemorts ! Et je suis sincèrement désolé de ta situation, mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! Si tu pouvais être sympa avec nous parce qu'en ce moment on est ce qui se rapproche le plus de tes amis ! Nous sommes dans le même bateau Michelle, et s'il coule, on coulera ensembles ! »

« Tu n'es pas seul toi ! » Je peste en grinçant des dents après un long silence. Ses mots m'ont plus touché que je ne veux l'admettre. Il a raison et ça me tue.

« Certes. Je te l'accorde. Mais toi non plus. Tu n'as pas un super plan pour t'enfuir avec Snape ? Tu disais que tu n'avais plus personne pour te protéger Yaxley, mais pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'être protégée ? De ce que j'ai vu tu peux assurer ta protection toi-même, tu es une grande sorcière. »

Je me tais et je baisse les yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Il m'énerve ce Gryffondor de mes deux ! C'est quoi ce sens de la rhétorique ? D'où il a eu ça ?

« Tu sais, je t'ai toujours vu comme une fille toute faible, tout le temps cachée derrière Wilkes et Rosier. »

J'accuse le coup. C'est vrai. Je le regarde et m'apprête à répondre quand il me devance.

« Sauf une fois ! » Lâche-t-il et je fronce les sourcils. « Maintenant je ne te vois plus comme ça. Depuis le jour en septième année où tu nous a crié dessus, à Sirius, Remus et moi. Tu te rappelles, quand tu accusais Remus de t'avoir menti. Pour la première fois je te voyais comme une entité propre, par greffée sur des hommes plus forts que toi qui te protégeaient. Et tu m'as épaté… Bon juste quelques secondes après j'avais juste envie de te tuer mais bon… Bref, ce jour-là, tu es devenu une toute nouvelle personne à mes yeux. Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te protège Yaxley, tu es suffisamment forte pour trois… Tu as vu ce par quoi tu es passé ? Tu y as survécu et tu en es ressortie plus forte. Alors je sais que c'est dur pour toi, tu es coupé de tout tes amis, de toutes les personnes que tu aimes, tu te retrouves ici seule, personne n'est là pour toi, mais tu vas t'en sortir. Les Serpentards s'en sortent toujours. Vous n'êtes pas censés être roublards ? » Demande Potter en me souriant. Il a vraiment un très beau sourire. « Et nous allons gagner Yaxley, les Mangemorts vont perdre, et à ce moment-là, tu retrouveras ta liberté, tu retrouveras tes amies. » Il fait une pause pour reprendre son souffle et je reste muette. Avec un léger sourire il reprend. « Je ne t'aime pas vraiment Yaxley. Mais en ce moment tu n'es pas plus Mangemort que moi et tu le sais. Tu sais que tu as changé d'avis sur cette guerre, que tu as changé de camp et cela te tue n'est-ce pas ? Tu as l'impression de trahir tes amis qui pensent comme toi. Mais est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment tes amis les Mangemorts ? Ils ont essayé de te tuer. Ici, certes tu as été prisonnière, mais nous t'avons bien mieux traité qu'eux. Tu as l'impression d'avoir gâché ta vie en faisant le mauvais choix à la sortie de Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas trop tard pour changer de vie. »

« Si vous gagnez… » Je murmure en hésitant. « Aurais-je une place dans ce monde ? » Ma voix est quasiment imperceptible et tellement suppliante. « Aurons-nous une place dans ce monde ? » Je rajoute d'une voix un peu plus ferme en crispant mes mains sur mon ventre.

« Bien sûr Michelle. » Murmure doucement Potter en posant sa main sur mon épaule. « Je m'assurerai personnellement que tu ais une place à nos côtés. Et si tu es très sage, je te nomme marraine de mon deuxième enfant. » Ajoute-t-il en souriant. Un sourire sincère et optimiste, le genre de sourire qui te donne envie de sourire à ton tour. Et c'est ce que je fais, derrière mes larmes qui diminuent.

« Tu as des photos de ton petit Harry ? » Je demande après un très long silence pendant lequel Potter avait toujours sa main sur mon épaule.

« Bien sûr ! Regarde ! » S'exclame-t-il me sortant une dizaine de photo de ses poches et je les saisis.

Je sens mon cœur qui se serre devant ce petit être adorable, tout rose et tellement mignon. Il a l'air tellement heureux, inconscient du monde qui l'entoure, inconscient de la guerre qui bat son plein dehors. Je laisse mes doigts caresser son visage rond et mes yeux recommencent à piquer, mais je les garde grand ouverts, rivés sur la photo. C'est incroyable comment une bête photo me donne à la fois envie de pleurer et de sourire, c'est un peu comme un arc-en-ciel en fait…

« Il est magnifique. » Je lâche d'une voix étranglée.

« Tu veux garder la photo ? J'en ai plein… »

« Non ! C'est la tienne, c'est ton fils… Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que… C'est les hormones de grossesse… » Je marmonne en séchant mes larmes, mais Potter n'a pas l'air d'y croire.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que je parte ? »

« Aide-moi à me relever s'il te plaît… Mon ventre est trop lourd ! » Je grogne en lui tendant les bras.

« Au fait, Potter ! » Je fais alors qu'il s'apprête à rentrer dans la cheminée.

« Quoi ? »

« Malgré le vide intersidéral entre tes deux oreilles écoute attentivement : deux choses : Merci. Et aussi : Tu as intérêt, toi et tous les autres à gagner contre les Mangemorts. Je veux retrouver ma liberté, je ne veux pas élever mes enfants en captivité, je veux les voir tous morts et en morceaux. Je veux sortir de cette maison putride et me promener au grand jour sans crainte. Et comme je vous ai aidé et financés, je sais que j'aurais cela. Dumbledore est bien des choses stupides, mais il tient ses paroles. Et j'espère que tu tiendras la tienne. Alors, je te le dis une dernière fois Potter, vous devez gagner. Si vous perdez, je vous tuerais. »

Je le regarde et il me sourit avant de disparaître. Un sourire tellement adorable que j'ai envie de le gifler et de lui faire ravaler. Mais je me retiens, ce serait mal vu après notre discussion. Il a vraiment changé cet idiot.

Mon regard se pose sur la table et je souris doucement. Il a laissé la photo du petit Harry James Potter.

Je la saisis et des larmes coulent doucement sur mes joues, mais ce n'est pas de tristesse, c'est de l'espoir, et c'est exactement ce qu'il me manquait. Parce que cette photo n'est pas qu'une simple image d'un mignon bébé, c'est l'espoir d'un futur souriant et heureux. Une pensée à laquelle il faut s'accrocher pour ne pas couler. Après tout, on est dans le même bateau.

« _A Michelle Yaxley, de la part de James Potter._

 _29 octobre 1981_

 _XXX »_

Je glisse la photo dans ma poche, jamais elle ne me quittera. Même si je ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre Dix-Huit**

Je ne vois personne pendant deux jours, finalement, vers 22h et c'est Black qui est dans le salon. Il n'a pas l'air bien, il est affalé sur le canapé, une bouteille de whisky vide à ses pieds et une autre à moitié remplie dans la main.

« Ça va Black ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? »

« Je me sens seule. Je vais te tenir compagnie. Tu es d'accord ? »

Il ne répond pas et vu sa tête, je crois qu'il ne va pas décrocher un seul mot.

« Tu veux rester muet ? Très bien, je vais parler pour deux… Enfin pour quatre si on compte mes enfants… »

Alors je babille, je raconte tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai parfois même l'impression qu'une ébauche de sourire naît sur les lèvres de Black, et je continue à raconter des conneries. Soudain il se lève et s'agrippe à mon poignet, si fort que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Ses yeux sont fous, il a l'air fou ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment dans sa vie pour qu'il ait un air dément ?

« Tu…tu me fais mal Black… » Je grimace en essayant d'échapper à sa poigne, mais c'est impossible, il me fait peur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« S-s-su...su-su-... Sur quoi ? »

« Le rat ! » Crache Sirius et je me recroqueville, il va me tuer ! OH SECOURS MAMAN !

« Je… Il y a un rat qui traîne ici et il ressemble beaucoup à un rat que côtoyait le Seigneur des Ténèbres… C'est bizarre d'avoir un rat comme animal de compagnie, c'est sale et plein de maladie et… Ça va Black ? »

Parce que là, il est encore plus flippant. Il est blanc, ses yeux sont noirs et démentiels et il tremble, mais pas des gentils tremblements, on dirait qu'il va me mettre une claque... JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! Son regard se pose sur moi et je déglutis. Puis, sans un mot il se lève et part en courant, claquant violemment la porte.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans sa tête à lui ? C'est un malade le mec ! » Je m'exclame une fois que ma respiration a repris un rythme normal en me laissant tomber dans le canapé, en sueur et tremblante. C'est un coup à faire une crise cardiaque... Je crois que je ne vais jamais cesser de trembler. En tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que je n'oublierai jamais ce regard de meutrier malade mental de son cerveau dégénéré !

Il doit aller se faire soigner... Parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien… Ah ! Mais on n'est pas Halloween ? Si ça se trouve c'était un déguisement… Le tueur psychopathe… Ça lui va bien.

Parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas la plus saine d'esprit malgré tout. Et ça s'est flippant.

Mon regard se pose sur la bouteille qui se déverse gentiment sur le tapis et je soupire. Je vais encore devoir nettoyer… Sincèrement ils auraient pu prendre un elfe de maison ! Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que je trouve ça amusant de faire le ménage à la moldu, ça me détend, mais j'ai quand même de plus en plus de mal à me baisser… La dernière fois j'ai mis 15 minutes à me relever. Il faudrait qu'ils aient une autre prisonnière, ou prisonnier, pour faire ça à ma place… Ouais, ça serait cool !

* * *

Cela fait une semaine depuis que Black est parti comme un fou furieux. Cela fait une semaine que je n'ai vu personne. Pas un seul foutu membre de l'Ordre n'est venu, même pas quelques secondes. Je le sais parce que depuis que mon lit est dans le salon j'entends tout. Bon, au début ça allait, je me faisais la cuisine et je regardais la télé, mais là les vivres commencent à manquer. Il n'y a plus que des boîtes de conserve, remarque c'est simple à manger.

Enfin, je commence quand même à m'inquiéter, c'est bizarre que personne ne soit venu. Je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe dehors, je ne peux pas lire le journal. Chaque jour un hibou apporte la Gazette du Sorcier mais comme je n'ai pas d'argent il refuse de me le laisser. J'ai retourné toute la maison, et quand je dis ça, c'est vraiment le cas, sincèrement on aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé dans la maison. Et après deux jours d'exploration spéléologique dans le bordel de cette maison, pas la moindre trace d'un petit peu de monnaie… Franchement c'est des rapias. Et c'est encore plus rageant sachant que j'ai de l'argent à foison.

J'ai essayé de le corrompre avec de la nourriture, mais il est complètement intègre ce hibou de malheur. Je lui ai quand même sacrifié mon dernier chocolat. Bon, je ne le répèterai jamais mais après qu'il l'ait pris dans son bec et rejeté je l'ai mangé. J'ai honte, mais je suis enceinte et personne n'est venu prendre de mes nouvelles. Je sais qu'on n'est pas les meilleurs amis mais quand même, je pensais qu'ils se souciaient au moins un petit peu de moi…

Tous des crevards !

J'ai aussi essayé d'arracher le journal des serres du hibou, le quatrième jour, mais j'ai lamentablement perdu. Je jurerai qu'il s'amuse de me voir comme ça, et qu'il se moquait de toutes les insultes que je lui balançais. Il se moque obligatoirement de moi, sinon pourquoi il vient chaque jour alors que je n'ai pas d'argent ? Quand je me dis que ce putain de connard de hibou est l'être vivant avec lequel j'ai eu le plus de contact depuis une semaine, je hais ma vie. J'en ai même pleuré. Bon d'accord c'était aussi une autre stratégie, pour savoir s'il allait baisser sa garde et me laisser le journal… Les oiseaux sont stupides et sans cœur. Dès que possible je prends un chat et je lui apprends à chasser les oiseaux. Préparez-vous volatiles de malheur, la guerre est déclarée !

Bon, cela ne peut plus durer, il n'y a VRAIMENT plus rien à manger ! Remarque, je pourrais bouffer ce hibou… Non, je n'ai jamais réussi à l'attraper et je ne suis pas au top de ma forme en plus. Être enceinte devrait être considéré comme un handicap mineur.

Bon, allez Michelle, tu peux le faire. Il te suffit d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir dans la rue. J'ai une capuche et je suis habillée comme une moldu, personne ne devrait me remarquer. Les Mangemorts ne devraient pas capter que c'est moi. Je pose ma main sur la poignée avant de la retirer immédiatement, je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dehors. Si jamais les Mangemorts ont gagné, dehors c'est la dictature. Et je ne pourrais même pas m'en sortir avec mon sang parce que je suis une traite.

Bon dieu, comme j'aimerai que Severus soit là, il me manque tellement. Il saurait quoi faire et quoi dire. Il saurait ce qu'il se passe dehors. C'est horrible, au début de mon emprisonnement je voulais à tout prix quitter cette baraque et maintenant je suis paralysée par la peur. En même temps je ne suis pas une Gryffondor, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Pourtant il faut que je sorte, je ne vais quand même pas me laisser mourir ici… Non, je ne peux pas sortir, c'est sûr que les Mangemorts ont gagné sinon les membres de l'Ordre seraient venu me libérer non ? Ils ne peuvent pas être aussi méchants et vouloir ma mort.

D'un pas rageur, les larmes aux yeux je retourne dans la cuisine, si ça se trouve il reste encore des trucs à manger… Après avoir claqué toutes les portes, je me laisse tomber sur la chaise. Je vais mourir seul dans cette foutue maison. Je vais mourir enceinte et mon corps pourrira lentement… Un bruissement me fait sursauter et je grogne en voyant ce hibou de malheur.

« CASSE-TOI ! Ça ne te suffit pas de me tourmenter ? Tu es un sadique maudis hibou ! Et… Arrête de voler partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu as avec la cheminée et… » Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous la révélation. « OH MON DIEU TU ES UN GENIE HIBOU ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Merci ! Merci mille fois ! » Je m'exclame en lui envoyant des baisers avant de me précipiter vers la cheminée.

Il doit bien y avoir de la poudre de Cheminette quelque part. Il suffit que je la trouve et je peux quitter cette baraque humide ! Mais pour aller où ? Je me calme et m'assois face à la cheminée, je dois être intelligente sur ce coup-là. Je me remémore les adresses qu'on dit les membres de l'Ordre et soudain j'ai la révélation. J'aurai du y penser plus tôt, je dois aller à Poudlard. Là où se trouve Dumbledore, s'il n'est pas mort… Non, ça m'étonnerait quand même. Je sens que Poudlard va devenir mon nouveau refuge. En plus si je passe par la cheminée, je n'aurais pas à forcer les protections magiques.

« Je suis un génie ! » Je m'exclame en me relevant. « Bon, d'accord, toi aussi ! » Je grogne en m'adressant au hibou qui a hululé en protestation. Je deviens très forte en traduction hibou-humain.

Maintenant je dois trouver la poudre de Cheminette, je suis sûre d'avoir vu la réserve quelque part. Dans la boîte à biscuits ! C'est vrai ! Je me rappelle avoir été déçue quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas de biscuits dans cette boîte. C'est vraiment cruel de faire ça d'ailleurs.

En souriant je rentre dans la cheminée, une grosse poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans la main et aussi dans mes poches, si jamais j'atterris au mauvais endroit, je dois être capable de repartir vite. Albus Dumbledore prépare-toi à devoir affronter ma colère, on n'abandonne pas une Yaxley comme ça ! Surtout après qu'elle vous ait aidé et financé, c'est tout simplement grossier.

Je ne sais pas trop si les voyages par cheminée sont recommandés quand on est enceinte mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Allez, courage Michelle.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans le bureau du Directeur, vide. En grognant je m'époussette et je sors, je vais trouver ce maudit vieux citronné et lui dire ma façon de penser. D'un pas rageur je parcours les couloirs de Poudlard, vide eux-aussi ! Mais où sont les élèves ? Aucun d'entre eux ne sèche les cours, c'est bizarre. AH ! Je viens d'en voir un tout seul, sans doute un premier année qui s'est perdu. Parfait !

« Hé toi ! Toi, le demi-portion ! » Je hurle en me précipitant sur lui.

« Je…j…je…V…v-v-vo-v-vous… »

« Ferme-là ! » Je grogne, ravie de voir qu'il tremble de peur et qu'il en bafouille. « Ta baguette, tout de suite. »

« M-m-m-ma-ma-mais… »

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer la situation le nain. Je suis enceinte et mes hormones sont en folie, je pourrais te tuer de mes propres mains mais je ne le ferai pas parce que tu es tellement faible que je n'en retirerais aucun plaisir. Alors tu vas simplement faire ce que je dis. Ta baguette. Et ton goûter. TOUT DE SUITE ! C'est bien, allez sois un bon garçon et maintenant casse-toi. C'est ça, dégage ! »

Je ricane tandis qu'il s'enfuit en courant jusqu'à ce que je voix mon reflet dans le miroir... OH PUTAIN ! Je me fais peur ! Des cernes, le teint blafard (essayer de rester enfermé), des taches rouges sur le visage et le cou ainsi que dese gouttes de sueur... Un monstre.

Certes, terroriser ce premier année n'était pas vraiment nécessaire mais très amusant. Je suis furieuse et je veux le faire savoir. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre. Mais cette impression disparaît dès que je croque dans son goûter. C'est trop bon. J'avais tellement faim. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je vais aller faire un tour aux cuisines tiens, ma crise de colère attendra. Ce n'est pas facile de s'énerver le ventre creux... Surtout quand il y a des gens dedans.

Me faire servir par des elfes m'avait tellement manqué, j'avais l'impression d'être une princesse. J'ai été interrompu par des élèves mais je leur ai hurlé de dégager et ils m'ont obéi bravement. Bon, maintenant c'est l'heure de ma chasse au Dumbledore. Je suis revigorée par ce repas – j'ai l'impression que mon ventre va exploser – et je suis prête à détruire des montagnes.

Bingo ! Je le vois au bout de ce couloir, en pleine discussion avec Minerva McGonagall.

« DIRECTEUR ! » Je hurle en m'approchant d'eux à grands pas. Ils se retournent en sursautant, et je vois leur réalisation de ma situation sur leur visage, c'est jouissif. Je crois même entendre McGo jurer. « J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS ! VOUS M'AVEZ ABANDONNE DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE MAISON ! JE N'AVAIS PLUS RIEN À MANGER ! JE ME SUIS MÊME BATTUE AVEC UN HIBOU ! ALORS J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS AVEZ DE BONNES RAISONS, PARCE QUE JE SUIS TRÈS EN COLÈRE ! VOUS SAVEZ QUE JE SUIS ENCEINTE NON ? VOUS VOUS RENDEZ-COMPTE QUE VOUS AURIEZ PU ÊTRE RESPONSABLE DE MA MORT ? ALORS… QUOI ? » Je me retourne pour voir quelques élèves, des préfets. « CASSEZ-VOUS ! »

« Miss Yaxley je… »

« QUOI ? »

« Allons dans mon bureau. »

« Très bien Dumby ! » Je grogne en tournant les talons, McGo et Dumbledore sur les talons.

« Alors ? » Je souffle une fois qu'on est tous les trois assis dans le bureau. Enfin, ils sont assis, moi je préfère rester debout, être assis est assez inconfortable. Ils se regardent et semblent hésitants, je commence à m'impatienter et je tape du pied, les fusillant du regard.

« Voldemort a été vaincu. » Lâche Dumbledore et je manque de m'effondrer, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Comment il fait pour le dire d'un ton si froid ? C'est génial comme nouvelle ! J'ai quand même frissonné en entendant son nom mais la joie est plus forte que tout.

« VRAIMENT ? Oh mais c'est génial ! Je… C'est… » Je sens mes yeux qui commencent à se remplir de larmes mais je n'essaie pas de les cacher. « Je vais pouvoir être libre à nouveau ! C'est merveilleux ! Comment s'est arrivé ? » Je demande en souriant.

« Sirius Black, le traître a vendu les Potter à Voldemort. Ils sont morts mais leur fils a survécu et a détruit Voldemort. »

Ok…

Merde, je comprends pourquoi ils n'avaient pas l'air heureux. Je reste pétrifiée, je n'en reviens pas. Mes larmes reviennent mais cette fois-ci ce sont des larmes de tristesse et d'effarement. Black le traître ? Je revois ses yeux meutriers et j'en tremble. Cela n'est pas très étonnant finalement. Je… Je vois les lèvres de Dumbledore bouger mais je n'entends rien. Je n'écoute plus… Mon dieu, les Potter sont morts… Et je suis libre ! Mais ma liberté à un goût bien amer… D'une certaine manière heureusement qu'ils sont morts, sinon mes enfants seraient nés en captivité… Non, ce n'est pas drôle, ça ne me fait pas rire. C'est tellement horrible. Inconsciemment je mets ma main dans ma poche, là où se trouve la photo du petit Harry Potter, celle que m'a donné Potter. Ma vue se brouille et je m'appuie sur le mur.

« Co…Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Je murmure à travers mes larmes, mes mains crispées sur mon ventre.

« Le 31 octobre au soir les Potter sont morts et le lendemain soir, Peter Pettigrow a essayé de le confronter dans la rue, mais Black l'a détruit, ainsi qu'une douzaine de moldu avant d'être arrêté et conduit à Azkaban. » Fait McGo, les lèvres pincées et les yeux humides.

« Mon dieu… » C'est tout ce que trouve à dire.

Je pleure et je ne me retiens pas. C'est tellement cruel. J'ai vu Potter quelques jours avant sa mort et je repense à ses dernières paroles... Ce n'est pas possible, il semblait si sûr de lui et si heureux, optimiste... Sans me contrôler je me retrouve à hurler de douleur. Je pleure et je hurle pour eux, pour moi. Parce que sans Potter, je n'ai plus ma place à leurs côtés. Parce qu'ils ne sont plus là. Ce n'est pas égoïste, non, j'aurais vraiment aimé devenir leur amie, une vraie amie. Et je sais que cela aurait été difficile à concilier avec mes autres amis, les Serpentards, mais j'aurai essayé. Je suis incapable d'abandonner Zoey et Queenie. Je l'ai cru pendant un moment, dans l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie, après tout elles me croyaient mortes... Mais je ne peux pas.

Je voudrais m'enfuir mais mes jambes ne me répondent plus, je suis comme paralysée. Je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré, de joie d'être libérée et de tristesse d'avoir perdu quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore mais que je voulais. Et Lupin... Il doit être dans un de ces états... C'est tellement, tellement, tellement injuste ! La vie est merdique !

Une douleur soudaine me fait crier et je réalise quelque chose.

« Je viens de perdre mes eaux. » Je lâche dans un souffle dans le soudain silence, les yeux grands écarquillés. « J'ai perdu mes eaux dans votre bureau ! »

Je savais que de fortes émotions pouvaient déclencher la grossesse mais là... Je ne peux pas accoucher dans cet état... Une autre douleur me fait me plier en deux et du coin de l'oeil je vois McGo et Dumby se précipiter vers moi.

La suite est très floue, je sais que tout a été très vite et qu'en quelques minutes j'étais à l'infirmerie. Meilleur moment de ma vie malgré tout. J'ai traversé tout Poudlard en plein travail, épique ! Je suis sûre que je suis la première à faire ça et qu'on en parlera pendant plusieurs années, je ferais en sorte que personne ne l'oublie ! Mes enfants vont naître à Poudlard ! Génial. Une contraction plus douloureuse que les autres fait exploser ma bulle de joie et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch, je me retrouve à hurler de toutes mes forces et à insulter Pomfresh. J'ai juste le temps de voir McGonagall jeter un sort de silence sur l'infirmerie.

Après ce qu'il me semble des heures – et c'est bien possible – Pomfresh dépose mes deux enfants sur ma poitrine. Je suis en sueur et j'ai l'impression de sortir de la mort mais ils sont trop mignons. Ça tire un peu sur les tétons mais ce n'est pas grave.

« Je…Puis-je rester seule avec eux ? Quelques instants. » Je murmure à travers mes larmes et ils hochent la tête avant de disparaître derrière les rideaux.

« Coucou mes êtes magnifiques. Vous naissez libres mais... » Je renifle. « J'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vaincu vous savez. Je vous promets que vous ne vivrez jamais dans la peur. Je ferai tout pour que vous soyez fiers de moi. Vous n'étiez pas exactement prévu mais je ne regrette rien. Enfin, si. Je regrette la mort des Potter... Bon dieu, je ne croyais pas dire ça un jour... » Cette fois-ci je pleure pour de vrai. « Vous allez avoir une vie merveilleuse. Nous allons avoir une vie merveilleuse. Bien sûr cela ne sera pas toujours facile, j'ai fait des choses qui...qui ne sont pas de votre âge mais...je vais me rattraper, c'est promis. Je le dois à des presques amis... Je me suis battue et j'ai réussi. Nous réussirons. Tout va changer mes amours. Je ne suis pas la même personne que quand vous aviez quelques semaines. Et vous savez quoi ? Je préfère celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Ce qui ne m'a pas tué m'a rendu plus forte. Et je suis suffisamment forte pour nous trois. Tout va très bien aller, je le sais. Ca va aller. » Je finis dans un murmure en les embrassant.

« Miss Yaxley ? » Fait doucement Pomfresh.

« Vous pouvez venir. » Je renifle.

« Il me faut leurs prénoms. Pour les enregistrer. Et le nom du père. » Murmure-t-elle doucement.

Je vois du coin de l'œil que Dumbledore et Minerva sont toujours là et qu'ils doivent entendre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ose pas mettre le vrai nom de leur père, j'ai tellement honte de ce qu'on a fait… Après une grande inspiration je rouvre mes yeux et regarde l'infirmière.

« Mettez de père inconnu. » Je souffle en ignorant mon pincement au cœur et le regard légèrement voilé de Pomfresh. Je vois qu'elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose et je l'interromps. « Faites ce que je dis. » Je soupire quand elle s'exécute.

« Les prénoms ? » Me demande-t-elle en me regardant avec tristesse.

« La fille ce sera Capucine, la tradition familiale des prénoms français, et son deuxième prénom ce sera Hope. Et pour le garçon… » Je m'arrête quelques instants, j'avais d'abord pensé à Michael mais cela ne lui va pas finalement. « Le garçon…ce sera James. » Je murmure dans un souffle tandis que les yeux de Pomfresh s'écarquillent et je suis sûre que ceux de Dumby et McGo aussi.

« Il s'appelle James. »

Et je suis sûre qu'il sera extraordinaire. Je n'ai aucun regret à le nommer ainsi.

* * *

Voilà, c'est un long chapitre, désolée mais je n'arrivais pas à le couper correctement. Sinon j'avais un minuscule chapitre et un autre immense.

Le prochain chapitre c'est l'épilogue, qui se situera quelques années après ce chapitre.

J'espère que cela vous a plu et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos reviews ! Merci infiniment.

Des bisous !


	19. Epilogue

Cela fait sept ans. Sept ans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé à Godric's Hollow. Sept ans et je prends enfin un nouveau départ, je suis prête. Je me laisse tomber dans le premier fauteuil que je vois. Nous sommes au Manoir Malefoy en pleine Garden Party en mon honneur, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup. Lucius et Narcissa, Zoey, Queenie et Severus. Ainsi que Draco, Blaise, Ianto, James et Capucine. J'ai nommé mes parrains et marraines. Zoey et Lupin – même si personne ne le sait – pour James et Zoey et Severus pour Capucine. Je ne pouvais quand même pas demander à Severus d'être le parrain d'un enfant qui porte le nom de son ennemi juré… Même si celui-ci est mort.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Severus, j'ai réussi à étouffer ce ridicule sentiment d'amour pour lui. Je l'aime et il ne m'aime pas, mais je ne suis pas triste. Je suis sa meilleure amie et c'est suffisant. Peut-être qu'un jour ça évoluera, peut-être quand il aura fait le deuil d'Evans-Potter. Mais cela ne me rend pas malheureuse, au contraire. J'ai l'impression d'être libre, mon amour à sens unique pour Severus est sain, nous avons même cessé de coucher ensembles. Je veux profiter de ma liberté, ne pas avoir de mari ou d'amants trop réguliers, trop de risque de tomber amoureuse, de toute manière pour le moment ce sont mes enfants qui priment.

James et Capucine sont les meilleurs enfants du monde. Ils sont intelligents et ont développé des pouvoirs précoces. Ils seront de très grands sorciers. Des sorciers qui ne connaîtront jamais leur origine ni leurs pères, parce que leur mère a honte, et qui veut oublier son passé en partant faire le tour du monde.

Cette Garden Party célèbre mon départ imminent ainsi que mon sacrement en tant que ''Championne du concours de duel national''. Je n'en suis pas peu fière.

J'ai vraiment travaillé pour gagner ce titre, et pas seulement mes sortilèges, mais après mon accouchement j'ai fait une vraie remise en forme à la moldu, merci la télé. Celle que je cache dans un placard quand mes amis sorciers viennent chez moi.

En ce qui concerne mon entraînement en duel, c'est principalement Lupin qui m'a entraîné. Lucius un peu aussi, mais il connaît surtout des sortilèges de magie noire – tout comme moi – et c'est interdit dans les championnats. Cela fait donc six ans que je vois Lupin assez régulièrement, plusieurs fois par semaines. Enfin que je voyais, maintenant c'est fini. Au début c'était strictement professionnel, puis on est devenus amis. Amis et un peu plus en réalité. Personne n'est au courant pour nous, même si ce n'est que du sexe, surtout pas mes amis Serpentards. Quant à ceux de Lupin… Bah, il n'a pas vraiment d'amis, il a des connaissances mais pas plus. Il ne s'est pas vraiment remis de la perte de ses trois meilleurs amis, même maintenant.

Je me suis rendu deux fois sur la tombe des Potter. La première fois, une semaine après mon accouchement et avant d'aller voir Lupin. Je suis à peine restée trois minutes, je ne savais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. La deuxième fois c'était hier et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'y suis retournée, mais cette fois-ci je suis restée plus longtemps. Je me suis contenté de dire quelques mots à la tombe de James Potter, je n'ai jamais dit plus de trois mots à sa femme de son vivant, ce n'était pas pour elle que je suis allée au cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

Je pense qu'aller sur leur tombe était une sorte d'acte obligatoire, de rite de passage, histoire de fermer à jamais ce chapitre de ma vie. Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler. Et je ne reverrais plus Lupin à partir de maintenant, ni aucun des membres de l'Ordre qui sont encore en vie.

Et même si je côtoie Lupin, enfin le côtoyais, il ne voulait pas en parler, c'est une de ses règles absolues. Et ça me va, je ne veux plus en parler non plus, j'ai fermé ce chapitre de ma vie. Il ne fait pas bon de vivre dans le passé, surtout quand il est rempli de cadavre comme dans mon cas. J'espère juste qu'il ne me rattrapera jamais.

Je me sens libre, prête à prendre un nouveau départ, dans la direction qui me plaît, ne pas suivre les autres. Je vais partir, voyager avec mes enfants, ils sont en âge maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas une fuite, c'est un acte de courage, de stupidité. Pour la première fois de ma vie je suis maître de mon futur. Et c'est fantastique !

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est la fin de ce volume des histoires de Michelle Yaxley.

J'espère que cela vous a plu et je vous remercie encore d'avoir suivi cette histoire, même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews.

En ce qui concerne la suite, j'ai plusieurs projets. Le premier est d'écrire les aventures de Michelle à partir de la renaissance de Voldemort à la fin du tome 4 des livres et aussi de faire une autre histoire qui sera en quelques sortes des annexes (d'ailleurs je pense que cela sera le titre) qui comprendra des moments de vie de Michelle et ses amis entre les deux guerres, et vous êtes libres de proposer vos idées.

Voilà, merci énormément pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniales.

Bises!


	20. Petit mot

Coucou, je poste un tout petit mot ici pour faire savoir aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire que le premier chapitre des annexes des aventures de Michelle est sorti.

J'espère que cela vous plaira j'ai pas mal d'idées.

En ce qui concerne les aventures de Michelle à partir de la résurrection de Voldemort, il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps, je me concentre d'abord sur l'entre deux guerres.

Bises!


End file.
